Sacrifice
by chunsatic729
Summary: a TVXQ fic! Friendship- yang sejati, Drama-kehidupan , Romance-cinta segita, Angst, Crime!/ Kau adalah sahabatku juga kekasihku, dan aku tidak tahu sisi mana darimu yang paling aku nikmati. Aku menghargai setiap sisinya, sama seperti aku yang menghargai kehidupan kita bersama. /YunJae-YooSu-Min and other/ Yaoi/ Prolog- Ch 1-5(End)-Epilog/ DLDR/ Mind to Review?/ Happy Reading/
1. Prolog

_**#**_**ini adalah salah satu fanfic favorite aku yg aku selesaikn selama seminggu hehe :D semoga sukaaa /bow/**

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! Still Prolog~**_

_**/**_**Sacrifice/**

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Don't Say Good bye- or Miduhyo or… up to readers deh hehe~**

**- FF ini terinspirasi dari MV My Name –Baby I'm Sorry- setelah teman pagi2 buta nyuruh gue nntn tuh MV. Wkwkwk! Dia blng friendshipnya di MV tuh mirip friendship-nya TVXQ! Okelah akhirnya punya ide untuk menuangkannya dalam Fanfic~**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Junsu - Park Yoochun - Kim Jaejoong - Shim Changmin - Jung Yunho**

**And Other**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau adalah sahabatku juga kekasihku, dan aku tidak tahu sisi mana darimu yang paling aku nikmati. Aku menghargai setiap sisinya, sama seperti aku yang menghargai kehidupan kita bersama."__** Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**_

**_._**

**Yunho POV**

Ini adalah cerita tentang kami. Dimana kami memulainya dengan senyuman dan mungkin mengakhirinya dengan air mata. Pertemuan, kebersamaan, penderitaan, perpisahan dan kematian. Ini menjadi perjalanan panjang yang harus kami lalui hingga kami bisa bertemu pada satu titik puncak dalam petualangan hidup nan panjang, kebahagian. Harus ada yang berkorban untuk itu, harus ada yang terluka untuk itu, harus ada yang kehilangan untuk itu. Walau dunia meninggalkanku, tapi… asal kami tetap berjalan beriringan dan berpegangan tangan, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Aku percaya jalan itu bisa kami temukan bersama, jalan menuju kebahagian.

Dan aku, Jung Yunho… dengan cara apapun juga akan melindungi kalian dengan cara apapun juga.

Semua di mulai dari empat tahun yang lalu, saat usiaku menginjak empat belas tahun. Aku memiliki seorang nuna bernama Jung Jihye. Dari kecil nuna sudah menjagaku dengan baik, dia bekerja keras dan tak pernah mengeluh didepanku meski aku tahu dia sangat lelah. Kami sudah di tinggalkan Eomma dan Appa saat aku masih berusia tujun tahun.

Dan saat nuna menemukan namja baik yang berjanji akan mencintai dan membahagiakan nuna selamanya, aku melepaskannya. Sudah saatnya nuna punya kehidupan yang membahagiakan. Walau nuna bersikeras ingin aku ikut bersamanya, namun aku juga bersikeras juga untuk tak lagi membebani hidupnya. Nuna dan suaminya setelah menikah akan pindah ke Jepang.

Dan saat itulah kehidupan baruku di mulai, saat aku menemukan seorang… dia… seperti malaikat yang sedang tersesat…

Aku pulang kerja malam itu. Seseorang berlari menuju kearahku dan menabrakku hingga ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhku. Ku lihat wajahnya lebam dan penuh darah. Dan dia seperti sangat ketakutan.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"T-tolong… a-aku.. j-jebaaal." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di atasku.

Dari jauh ku lihat tiga orang namja berlari kearah kami. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke tembok di sisi kiri kami. "Baiklah, sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Aku melirik ketiga namja bertubuh besar itu semakin mendekat kearah kami. Perlahan ku dekatkan wajah kami hingga tak berjarak. Ku miringkan kepalaku dan ku satukan bibir kami.

Kurasakan dia semakin bergetar dan meremas kuat lenganku. Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipiku yang ku yakin itu adalah air matanya. Kami terpaku beberapa saat pada posisi ini hingga ku lirik kedua namja yang sempat berhenti di dekat kami tadi kini sudah semakin menjauh.

Aku segera menjauhkan diriku darinya. Dia masih terlihat sangat ketakutan dan terus bergetar. "M-miannhae, a-aku… aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar padamu. H-hanya saja itu satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk menghindari ketiga namja yang mengejarmu tadi. Benarkan, ketiga namja tadi mengejarmu?"

Dia terlihat mengangguk. "G-gwenchana…"

Brukkk

Untuk kedua kalinya ia terjatuh, namun kali ini aku berhasil menangkapnya hingga kini ia berada dalam pelukanku. "Ya? kau tidak apa-apa? Bangunlah! Ottokhae? Aishh mengapa dia pingsan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

Nama malaikat yang tersesat itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Usianya sama denganku, hanya dia lebih dulu lahir dua belas hari dariku. Malam itu Jaejoong di kejar oleh rentenir yang hendak menagih hutang ayah tiri-nya padanya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, dia juga telah di usir dari rumah yang ia dan ibunya tempati selama ini akibat kekejaman ayah tiri-nya sendiri.

Setelah dia pingsan malam itu, aku membawa dan merawatnya di rumahku. Mendengar semua ceritanya, aku merasa dia sama sepertiku. Walau kisah kami berbeda, tapi kesendirian sepertinya mempertemukan kami. Aku mengajak Jaejoong tinggal bersamaku. Awalnya dia menolak tapi aku memaksanya. Dia juga ku paksa bersekolah di sekolahanku.

Dan disitulah kehidupan baruku di mulai. Aku… tidak lagi sendirian. Aku… punya seorang sahabat. Kim Jaejoong…

Kami melewati hari-hari bersama. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café. Kehidupannya sudah mulai membaik. Walau aku tahu, masih ada luka yang ia simpan rapat-rapat didalam hatinya. Tapi dia sudah mulai banyak bicara dan bahkan sangat cerewet untuk ukuran seorang namja.

.

.

Malam itu, aku menghampiri Jaejoong di café tempatnya bekerja. Seperti biasa, kami akan pulang kerja bersama. Setelah turun dari Bis, kami akan berjalan bersama sampai rumah. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan terus berbicara tentang apapun, dia tidak bisa diam.

"Aaaakkhh!" aku dan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahku dan saling melirik saat mendengar sebuah teriakan.

Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari gang kecil yang menuju rumah kami. Aku dan Jaejoong berlari kearah suara tersebut. Aku melihat namja kecil, yah bisa di bilang seumuran dengan kami tengah bersimpu didepan dua orang namja yang tengah menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Seseorang yang lain mencengkram rambutnya.

"Yun, kita harus tolong anak itu. Lakukan sesuatu… jebaaal." Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan saat menatapku. Aku tahu persis dia seperti melihat masa lalunya saat melihat anak itu.

"Araso Jae. Kau tenang lah dan tetap disini jangan kemana-mana, nde."

Ku lihat Jaejoong mengangguk. Aku segera berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati kedua namja itu. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ayo cepat habisi dia jangan membuang waktu!" kata namja yang kini mencengkram rambut namja kecil yang terlihat ketakutan bergetar. Wajahnya sudah penuh luka dan darah.

Aku mengambil sebuah batu dan tanpa menunggu lama, aku meleparkannya kearah tangan namja yang memegang pistol itu, hingga pistol yang ada di tangannya terlepas. Mereka segera menoleh kearahku dan dengan sigap ku layangkan pukulanku mengenai kepalanya dan melayangkan tendanganku kearah namja lain yang hendak menyerangku. Mereka tersungkur dan kesempatan itu ku gunakan untuk menarik namja kecil itu dan membawanya lari. Ku lihat Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu berlari. Kedua namja tadi tentu tidak tinggal diam dan terus mengejar kami. Aku terus menggenggam erat tangan anak itu dan kami terus menerobos kegelapan hingga kini kami bertiga berada di balik semak-semak.

Aku mengintip dari sela semak itu dan bisa ku lihat kedua namja itu berlari berlawanan arah dengan kami. "Hosh hosh… K-kita… Sudah a-aman." Ucapku.

"J-jinja Yun? Mereka tidak mengejar kita lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Aku mengangguk. "Nde…" aku melirik namja kecil yang kini berada di sampingku. Ia masih terlihat sangat sok dan ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah aman sekarang. Tenanglah… "

Dia masih tak menjawabku dan terus menerus menangis. Jaejoong beranjak mendekati namja di sampingku kini. Jaejoong langsung meraih namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah ku mohon. Kami akan melindungimu. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Percayalah pada kami nde." Dia mengelus-elus punggung namja itu. "Yun… Dia pingsan…"

.

.

Dan satu lagi sahabat yang berada di sampingku kini. Namja kecil yang malam itu kami selamatkan. Dia bernama… Park Yoochun. Yoochun seumuran denganku dan Jaejoong. Hanya dia beberapa bulan lebih muda dari kami.

Kedua orang Yoochun meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Dan semenjak itu dia di asuh oleh adik dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Namun paman Yoochun dan istrinya adalah manusia yang gila akan harta. Kedua orang tua Yoochun meninggalkan banyak kekayaan untuk putra tunggal mereka ini, namun dengan kejam paman dan bibi Yoochun merampasnya dari Yoochun. Tak Cuma itu, mereka bahkan berusaha membunuh Yoochun setelah mengambil semua harta Yoochun.

Dulu aku kira menjadi kaya dan punya banyak uang itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau hal itu juga bisa menimbulkan penderitaan.

Dan akhirnya aku menyuruh Yoochun untuk tinggal bersamaku dan Jaejoong. Yoochun sangat lama bisa beradaptasi dengan kami. Namun aku dan terutama Jaejoong tak pernah menyerah. Perlahan, ia mulai melupakan traumanya dan kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya.

Dan bersamaku dan Jaejoong. Kami memulai semuanya dari awal. Melupakan masa lalu dan mencoba menjalani masa depan kami bersama. Aku juga menyuruh Yoochun sekolah bersamaku dan Jaejoong. Dia dengan senang hati menyetujuinya dan dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di café yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Aku semakin bahagia karena sekarang bertambah satu lagi sahabat di samping. Kami melewati hari-hari bersama. Tentu saja sangat sulit dan melelahkan. Tapi kami mencoba menjalani itu semua. Masa remaja… yah, kami melewati masa remaja yang indah, walau di lain waktu kami juga harus bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan kami sendiri. Tidak mudah… tapi kami juga tidak menyerah.

.

.

Hari itu, aku, Jaejoong dan Yoochun pulang sekolah. Setelah turun dari Bis kami berjalan menuju rumah seperti biasa. Namun kali ini kami melewati jalan memotong dan melewati hutan yang sepi. Di perjalanan kami akan bercanda. Seperti biasa juga, Jaejoong tak berhenti bicara. Dia merangkulku dan Yoochun dan menyeret kami berdua dan terus berbicara tentang apapun. Ck! namja satu ini memang tak pernah bisa diam.

Dan kejadian itu kembali terulang. Setelah Jaejoong, Yoochun… lalu selanjutnya… kini kami bertiga berjalan di dekat sebuah bangunan kosong.

Kami menghentikan langkah kami saat melihat di depan kami seorang anak laki-laki tengah di hajar oleh segerombolan namja, mereka berjumlah empat orang.

"Hyung… " Yoochun melirikku.

"Arasso! Jae, kau bisa di andalkan?" aku melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah mengajariku berkelahi, hahahaa." Jawabnya seraya menyeringai. "Ayo lakukan Yun, dan Kau Chun… selamatkan bocah itu!"

Aku terkekeh melihat sikap sok Jaejoong. "Ck! aku tidak akan tanggung kalau nanti wajah cantikmu terluka, eoh!"

Jaejoong men-deathglare kearah ku. "Aku aka menghajarmu nanti. Sekarang kita selamatkan bocah itu!"

Aku dan Jaejoong segera berlari mendekat gerombolan itu. Sementara Yoochun yang memang masih bisa di bilang payah dalam berkelahi kini bersembunyi di belakang kami berdua.

"YAK! BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriakku kepada gerombolan namja itu yang langsung menghentikan aksi mereka menghajar bocah yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya itu.

"HUWAAA SIAPA BOCAH-BOCAH INGUSAN INI. HAHAHAHAH! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ayo kita langsung hajar! Dan… oh sepertinya yang satu ini tak kalah manis dari bocah yang ada di dalam. Bos pasti menyukainya." Ucap namja lain yang terlihat menyeringai menatap Jaejoong.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau menatapku begitu!" bentak Jaejoong yang langsung melayangkan pukulannya kearah namja yang menatapnya tadi.

Selanjutnya, mereka semua melakan perlawanan. Hingga aku dan Jaejoong lumayan kerepotan menaklukkan mereka…

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun berlari menghampiri bocah yang sudah babak belur dan berlumuran darah itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita pergi dan bersembunyi dari sini!"

"H-hyunku… t-tolong h-hyungku… k-ku mohon. D-dia ada di dalam s-sana…" bocah itu menunjuk sebuah bangunan kosong yang berada di samping mereka.

"Mwo? Hyungmu?..."

"Jebaaal.. d-dia dalam b-bahaya…" bocah itu berusaha berdiri namun ia kembali terjatuh.

"Araso araso. Tunggulah disini aku akan menolong hyungmu." Yoochun berlari menuju ke bangunan kosong itu. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah kayu yang tergeletak di depan bangunan kosong itu.

Yoochun mengendap-endap memasuki gedung kosong itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat namja kecil yang kini meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh seorang namja yang cukup besar darinya. Namja besar itu berusaha merobek baju namja kecil itu.

"Aniyo… hiks lepaskan aku… ku mohon hiks. Andweee." Dia terus berusaha mendorong namja besar itu, namun tenaganya begitu lemah. Namja besar itu meraup kasar bibir namja kecil yang berada di bawahnya kini. Setelah puas dengan bibir namja kecil itu hingga berdarah, ia menghentikan aksinya dan terlihat menyeringai melihat mangsanya yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya.

Namja besar itu sudah berhasil merobek kemeja atas namja kecil itu. "Ck! nah begitu. Diamlah baby, nanti kau akan menikmatinya, eoh!"

Yoochun sudah berada di belakang namja besar itu dan segera melayangkan kayu di tangannya tepat di pundak namja besar itu. Seketika itu juga namja besar itu ambruk ke di atas namja kecil itu. Yoochun segera menyingkirkan tubuh namja besar itu dari tubuh tak berdaya di bawahnya. Yoochun menggendong namja kecil itu keluar dari bangunan kosong itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berlari menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah menggendong seorang namja. keempat namja tadi sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan.

"Chun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho yang kini juga menggendong bocah yang tadi mereka tolong.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kajja…" Yoochun langsung berlari menuju rumah mereka di ikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Kedua bocah malang itu bernama Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu. Changmin dua tahun lebih muda dari kami bertiga, sedangkan Junsu seumuran dengan kami, dia lebih muda enam bulan dari Yoochun.

"Aku dan Junsu Hyung baru saja kabur dari panti asuhan. Sudah sejak dulu beberapa keluarga hendak mengadopsiku, aku meminta mereka supaya juga mengadopsi Junsu hyung, namun mereka menolak karena…. Junsu hyung sakit. Hari ini pihak panti asuhan pada akhirnya memaksaku untuk di adopsi sebuah keluarga, karena itu aku dan Junsu hyung kabur. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Junsu hyung. Tidak bisa…" Changmin menangis sesegukkan. "Tapi apa yang aku lakukan. Aku malah membuatnya dalam bahaya. Hiks…"

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan memeluk bocah itu. Dia nampak seperti seorang Eomma yang tengah menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis. "Sssssttt gwenchana Changmin-ah. Sekarang kau dan Junsu aman bersama kami." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin yang masih sesegukan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Kini Junsu terbaring lemah di ranjang itu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Di sampingnya, Yoochun terus memandangi namja yang juga berwajah seperti malaikat itu. Didalam tidurnya, Junsu terus menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun…

.

.

Aku, Jaejoong dan Yoochun akhirnya sepakat menyuruh Changmin dan Junsu tinggal bersama kami. Junsu dan Jaejoong menempati kamar milik Jihye nuna dulu. Aku masih menempati kamarku. Tadinya, sebelum Changmin dan Junsu datang, Yoochun sebenarnya tidur di kamarku. Namun, ia sekarang memilih tidur di luar bersama Changmin dengan alasan kamarku sangat panas. Tapi sebenarnya, ia tak tega melihat Changmin tidur sendirian di luar.

Kondisi Changmin sangat cepat membaik. Bahkan ia sudah mulai kembali bersekolah setelah aku mendaftarkannya di sebuah sekolah dasar di dekat sekolahku. Changmin anak yang pintar dan penuh semangat.

Selanjutnya Junsu… kondisi Junsu sangatlah lemah. Kami bahkan Changmin tak tahu persis apa penyakit Junsu. Namun Junsu memang tak sama seperti kami berempat. Fisiknya terlihat begitu lemah. Kami berempat terus menjaga dan merawat Junsu hingga akhirnya dia pulih perlahan.

Setelah benar-benar sehat, Junsu memutuskan ia juga ingin sekolah sepertiku, Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Di balik kondisi fisiknya yang lemah, Junsu adalah anak yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berlima menjalani hidup bersama. Walaupun kami tak punya apa-apa, tapi kami satu hal yang mampu membuat hidup kami berwarna, persahabatan. Ne… semuanya semakin mudah saat kami saling membantu satu sama lain, saling menjaga dan saling mencintai.

Ya, aku sangat mencintai mereka berempat. Mereka adalah hidupku, duniaku dan hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini.

.

.

** 4 years later….**

Hingga kini empat tahun berlalu. Kami masih bersama…

Aku, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu kini sudah duduk di kelas tiga SMU. Sedangkan Changmin berada di kelas satu. Saat mengetahui kemampuan memasak Jaejoong yang cukup baik, akhirnya kami membuka sebuah café kecil bernama Cassiopeia Café. Ya, walaupun tak begitu banyak memberikan keuntungan, namun cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan kami berlima.

Kami pada akhirnya membeli rumah yang lebih besar dengan empat kamar. Aku, Jaejoong dan Changmin masing-masing menempati satu kamar sendirian, sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu satu kamar bersama…

Nde… sejak tiga tahun yang lalu… Yoochun dan Junsu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih…

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**


	2. Ch 1

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Chapter 1**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Don't Say Good bye- or… up to readers deh hehe~ **

**.**

**NB : YooSu itu jadiannya baru dua tahun, mwehehee saya ralat yg di prolog :D kkk~ mianhae**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Persahabatan itu ibarat sekotak crayon.. Masing-masing punya warna yang berbeda.. Tapi coba padukan, mereka akan membuat sebuah pelangi yang indah." (anonim)...

**~Sacrifice~**

**Author POV**

Kini empat tahun sudah berlalu. Empat tahun kebersamaan mereka. Yah, mereka memang seperti sekotak crayon, masing-masing mempunyai warna yang berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu membentuk pelangi yang sangat indah. Persahabatan yang sangat indah…

Changmin mewakili warna biru, dia tenang, memiliki ide-ide yang kreatif, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, cerdas, stabil dan percaya diri.

Junsu mewakili warna kuning, penuh kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, kehangatan, disisi lain punya tekanan mental, penakut, ketidak pastian dan resah.

Yoochun mewakili warna ungu, memiliki telepati, empati, arogan, intuisi, kepercayaan yang dalam, ambisi dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Jaejoong mewakili warna merah muda, menunjukkan simbol kasih sayang dan cinta, persahabatan, feminin, perasaan yang halus, perasaan yang manis dan indah namun juga penuh misteri.

Yunho mewakili merah, Lambang keberanian dan cinta yang membara**, ** perjuangan, perhatian, bahaya, kecepatan, panas, kekerasan yang menjadikannya seorang pemimpin.

Kau tahu, setiap sisi dunia ini memiliki rahasianya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan ke lima warna pelangi itu, persahabatan mereka. Rahasia yang mereka tutup rapat di dalam hati, rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan lewat senyuman.

Akankah rahasia ini bisa mereka simpan selamanya, ataukah perlahan akan menghancurkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit…

.

.

**At Cassiopeia café**

Seperti hari-hari biasa yang Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin jalani. Yah, sepulang sekolah mereka langsung membuka Cassiopeia café hingga jam sepuluh malam. Jaejoong mengambil bagian sebagai koki di dapur, Yoochun dan Changmin bertugas pada pelayanan café, Junsu yang sebenarnya tak di izinkan kerja oleh keempat sahabatnya, namun apa daya ia bersikeras ingin membantu bertugas di bagian kasir dan terakhir Yunho, ia di tunjuk sebagai manager café mereka. Yunho terkadang membantu Jaejoong kalau koki cantik mereka itu sedikit kewalahan, atau membantu Junsu di kala ia terlihat lelah dan tak jarang Yunho juga membantu Yoochun dan Changmin dalam melayani pelanggan-pelanggan mereka.

Mereka baru saja membuka café siang itu dan akan memulai tugas mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong tengah membenahi dapurnya, Changmin membersihkan meja dan Yunho tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen café di depannya.

Yoochun yang terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri meja kasir, namun ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya disana.

"Min, Su-ie kemana?" tanya langsung menghampiri Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Oh dia tadi katanya ke mini market di ujung jalan Hyung."

"MWOYAAA? Aishh mengapa membiarkannya pergi sendirian?" kesal Yoochun.

"C-chun tenanglah. Tadi dia sendiri yang tidak mau di temani?" ucap Yunho mencoba memenangkan Yoochun.

"N-nde… itu benar Hyung. Tadi dia engga mau aku temani." Sambung Changmin.

Sementara Jaejoong kini sudah meninggalkan dapur dan bergabung bersama mereka karena mendengar rebut-ribut kecil itu. "Ada apa sih?"

Belum sempat Yunho, Yoochun maupun Changmin menjawab, kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada pintu café yang terbuka. Junsu muncul disana dalam keadaan menangis dan ketakutan.

Yoochun langsung berlari dan menghampirinya, di ikuti oleh ke tiga sahabatnya.

"Suie, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" Yoochun menakup kedua pipi Junsu dan menegakkan kepala Junsu yang menunduk.

Junsu masih sesegukan dan tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Yoochun. Terlihat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya, dan bibir plum itu sedikit membengkak. Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah mini market yang tadi ia kunjungi.

"Mereka lagi?" tanya Yoochun yang kini sudah memerah menahan amarah.

Junsu terlihat mengangguk.

Yoochun berlari keluar dari café menuju arah mini market yang tadi di kunjungi Junsu. Yah, tentu saja bukan mini market itu tujuan Yoochun. Tapi para berandalan yang berada di di gedung tua tak jauh dari mini market itu.

"C-chunnie-ya.. andweee!" teriak Junsu mencoba menghentikan Yoochun, namun kekasihnya itu berlari sangat cepat.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Changmin yang kini memeriksa luka di pipi Junsu.

"Gwenchana… kalian tolong Yoochun jebaal. Mereka sangat banyak. Cepat susul Yoochun. Hiks.." ucap Junsu yang masih sesegukkan.

"Aishh ne araso…" Jaejoong melepas celemek yang tadi sempat ia pakai dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah lalu berlari mengejar Yoochun yang di ikuti oleh Yunho.

"Hyung, kau tunggu di sini saja biar kami yang menolong Yoochun hyung. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Araso!" ucap Changmin lalu berlari menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya mengangguk. Namun ia tak mendengarkan Changmin. Junsu sama sekali tidak tenang tetap berada di café namun sahabat-sahabatnya dalam keadaan bahaya. Junsu pun menyusul mereka kemudian.

.

.

Yoochun akhirnya sampai di gedung tua itu dan disana terlihat segerombolan namja sedang berpesta alkohol. Mereka cukup banyak. Yoochun sangat mengenal mereka, yah, bisa di katakan mereka adalah musuh Yoochun dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka semacam gangster yang menguasai daerah dimana Yoochun dan keempat sahabatnya tinggal.

"YAAAK! KAUUUU!"

Semua namja yang sedang asik berpesta itupun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun. Mereka terlihat menyeringai. Kwon Jiyong atau lebih di kenal dengan G-dragon, ketua gangster itupun langsung menyeringai melihat kedatangan musuh besarnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Yoochun berlari menerobos anak buah G-dragon yang ingin menyerangnya.

BUGH

Yoochun melayangkan tinju tepat mengenai rahang G-dragon hingga terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Yoochun kembali akan menyerang G-dragon namun kali ini tangannya di tahan dua anak buah G-dragon lalu mendorong Yoochun hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

BUGH…. BUGH… BUGH…

Pukulan serta tendangan bertubi-tubi di terima Yoochun oleh sekitar empat anak buah G-dragon hingga kini mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, dan wajah tampannya juga sudah lebam dimana-mana.

"Cukup!" G-dragon memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk berhenti.

"Aaakhhh!" Yoochun meringin kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Sekarang giliranku…" Ucap G-dragon menyeringai seraya mengarahkan kakinya ke wajah Yoochun.

"YAAAKK! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Yunho yang kini sudah ada di belakang mereka. Di sampingnya kini Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah menyeringai.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat kehadiran ketiga sahabatnya. G-dragon dan semua anak buahnya tengah memusatkan perhatian mereka pada kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"YAAAAKKK!" Yoochun sudah kembali berdiri dan melayangkan tendangannya tepat di perut G-dragon hingga sang ketua gangster itu tersungkur.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia pun berlari dan menghajar satu persatu anak buah G-dragon, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Lawan mereka bahkan lebih dari satu orang. Dan kini, G-dragon tengah menjadi bagian Yoochun.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu kini Junsu hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan teman-temannya berkelahi. Ia mencoba mendekat dengan membawa sebuah kayu berukuran lebih besar dari lengannya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Junsu terus berjalan mendekati gedung itu.

Junsu melihat Jaejoong sedikit kewalahan menghadapi tiga orang namja sekaligus. Jaejoong tersungkur dan kini salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya. Namja itu dengan cepat melayangkan pisau itu ke dada Jajoong.

"YAAAAK!" BUGH…. Junsu melayangkan kayu itu tepat mengenai pundak namja yang hampir melukai Jaejoong tadi hingga namja itu kini terjatuh tepat di atas Jaejoong dan pisau di tangannya terlepas.

"Hwaaaa Susu kau daebaaak!" ucap Jaejoong menatap Junsu tak percaya. Segera ia menyingkirkan tubuh namja itu dari atasnya dan mengambil pisau milik namja tadi. "Gomawo Su-ie. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini.."

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan dua namja yang tersisa menjadi lawannya.

Junsu menangguk dan segera berlari meninggalkan gedung itu untuk bersembunyi.

Changmin sudah berhasil melumpuhkan ketiga lawannya, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Dan Yoochun masih berusaha menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan G-dragon…

Yunho segera berlari ke sisis Jaejoong untuk membantu namja cantik itu. "Jae, biar ku bantu!"

"Aniyo! Aishh mereka urusanku!" ucap Jaejoong seraya melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah namja itu.

"Aishh jangan keras kepala!" Yunho kemudian melayangkan tendangannya kearah namja lain yang tadi menjadi lawan Jaejoong. Dan dengan satu tendangan Jung Yunho, namja itupun terkapar. Yunho menyeringai kearah Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu cemberut. Tak lama setelah itu iapun sudah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya.

Dan dengan tendangan terakhir Yoochun, ia berhasil melumpuhkan sang ketua gangster, G-dragon. "Kalau kau sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh teman-temanku, aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu!" Yoochun menginjak tangan G-dragon lalu merangkul Changmin yang berada di sampingnya. "Ayo pergi!"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan merangkul namja Cantik itu. "Kemampuanmu sudah semakin bagus BooJae." Ucapnya seraya mengedipkan mata kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah deathglare.

Kini wajah mereka sudah tak setampan saat mereka berada di café tadi. Karena sudah banyak lebam dan memar dimana-mana. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan saling merangkul meninggalkan gedung tua itu. Di ujung jalan kini Junsu menunggu mereka dan wajah cemasnya.

"Hyung… aku berhasil melumpuhkan tiga lawanku sekitar lima belas menit." Ucap Changmin bangga.

"Yak, begitu saja pamer!" kesal Jaejoong menatap sang magnae yang memang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutannya.

"Jae hyung kalau iri padaku bilang sajaaaa! Hahahaa! Aku tau tadi kau dibantu Yunho hyungkan." Balas Changmin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAAK! MAGNAEEE! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMUUU!" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah lebih dahulu kabur untuk menghindari pukulan tambahan dari sang Eomma. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat paling tua dan magnae mereka yang sudah seperti adegan kartun Tom and Jerry.

Yoochun berlari kearah Junsu yang tengah menunggunya di ujung jalan. Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Mian Su-ie… Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. a-aku.. aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik…"

"Aniyo! Kau sama sekali tidak salah… hiks… aku yang salah Chunnie. Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian… m-mianhae…" Junsu menangis di dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Ssssttt… gwenchanayo. Kita kan sebuah keluarga, dan sudah sewajarnya saling menyusahkan.." Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Junsu. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi nde. Dan jangan menangis lagi, my baby Su-ie… Tsk… kalau menangis nanti Chunnie cium, eoh!" Yoochun menyeringi.

Pipi Junsu memerah dibuatnya. "Yak! Aishhh…" Junsu segera membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih tersenyum… errr lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Yoochun segera mengejar lalu merangkul kekasihnya itu dan berjalan menuju café mereka.

Yah, seperti itulah setiap hari hal yang harus di lihat Changmin. Hal paling menyakitkan itu harus ia saksikan didepan matanya sendiri. Namun ia tak punya pilihan selain menyembunyikan luka didalam hatinya. Luka akan kehilangan cinta pertamanya… aniyo! Cinta yang tak pernah tersampaikan lebih tepatnya.. dan ini rahasia yang ia simpan sendiri.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat Yoochun dan Junsu mengumumkan pada mereka semua kalau mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Yoochun tengah menggenggam tangan Junsu lalu menatap satu persatu ketiga sahabat didepannya kini. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah baru mereka. "Kami… sudah pacaran sekarang." ucap Yoochun yang di sambut oleh wajah merah merona Junsu di samping._

_Ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terpaku beberapa saat. Semenjak kejadian Junsu hampir di perkosa di bangunan tua dekat hutan itu, semenjak Yoochun menolongnya. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Junsu terlihat sangat bahagia di samping Yoochun, dan Yoochun selalu menjaga Junsu dengan baik._

_Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan hal ini pun tak terlalu shock mendengarnya. "Kyaaaa Chukae nde… aishh kalian memang sangat serasi. Iya kan Yun…" ucap Jaejoong seraya menyenggol bahu Yunho._

_"Nee… Yak, kalian harus mentraktir kami nonton film di bioskop. Gimana Jae?"_

_"Ah ne aku setujuuuu!" jawab Jaejoong antusias._

_"Gomawo YunJae Hyung…" Ucap Junsu dengan tersipu malu._

_"Aishh aku tidak punya uang untuk mentraktir kalian nonto film di bioskop. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton VCD saja, jadi aku cukup membeli kaset film… Hahahaa." Ucap Yoochun diiringi tawanya._

_"O-omooo! Aishhh Jjinjaaa! Jidat, kau pelit sekali!" rutuk Jaejoong kini dengan bibir yang sudah di kerucutkan._

_"Yak! Hyuuung, yang pentingkan sama-sama nonton film. Hanya berbeda tempat saja… Di dalam bioskop dan di ruangan TV kita." Balas Yoochun tak mau kalah._

_Sementara Yunho dan Junsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kedua orang yang mengaku Soulmate ini. Ck! kadang mereka juga nampak seperti Tom and Jerry._

_Yunho yang merasakan ada aura aneh sedari tadi kini menyadari Changmin yang sama sekali tak bersuara dari tadi. "Min, mengapa diam saja?"_

_Changmin menatap tajam kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang kini juga menatapnya._

_"Min… a-apa kau tidak merestuiku dan Junsu?" tanya Yoochun. Iya, Yoochun memang tahu persis Changmin sangat menyayangi Junsu meski mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Mungkin saja Changmin tak rela Hyung yang selama ini ia sayangi kini menjadi kekasih orang lain. Pikir Yoochun._

_"Nde! Bukankah kita berlima bersahabat. Bukankah akan menjadi sulit kalau di antara kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, eoh. Lagi pula… bukankah kalian itu sama-sama namja. Apa kalian tidak malu menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Changmin masih menatap tajam kearah Yoochun dan Junsu._

_"M-minnie-ya…" Junsu terlihat sangat shock dengan ucapan Changmin._

_"Yak! Shim Changmin! Apa maksudmu, eoh! Kau…." Yoochun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Changmin sudah beranjak menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka. "Changmin-ah!"_

_"C-chunnie… biar aku yang bicara padanya!" Junsu berlari menyusul namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu._

_"Minnie tunggu!" Junsu menahan tangan Changmin hingga si magnae itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Minnie…"_

_"A-aku… aku hanya tidak mau kau mengalami kesulitan karena hubungan kalian yang tak biasa ini hyung. Aku…"_

_"Araso Minnie. Tapi aku… aku tidak apa-apa Min. Aku sangat mencintai Chunnie dan dia juga begitu. Aku sangat bahagia bila bersamanya, dan aku… aku tidak peduli tentang pendapat orang lain Min. Asalkan kau, Jaejoong Hyung dan Yunho hyung mendukung kami.. itu sudah cukup. Minnie…"_

_Changmin segera menyeka air matanya dan menghadap kearah Junsu. "Nde hyung… tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu kalau kau bahagia. Mianhae… aku tadi hanya kuatir padamu."_

_Yoochun, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di belakang Changmin dan Junsu._

_"Chun Hyung… Mianhaeyo…" ucap Changmin._

_Yoochun berjalan mendekati Changmin dan memukul pelan bahu Changmin. "Kau boleh membunuhku kalau suatu hari aku menyakiti Junsu…" Yoochun menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. "Gwenchanayooo…"_

.

.

"Yakk! Ayo cepat balik ke café.. jangan ngelamun magnae!" Jaejoong menyeret Changmin yang masih terpaku menyaksikan Yoochun dan Junsu yang berjalan bergenggaman tangan. Tom and Jerry ini pun akhirnya berjalan sambil saling merangkul menuju café mereka.

.

.

"Jung Yunho…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"D-daesung hyung…"

Inilah yang Yunho takutkan. Takut kalau Bos-nya mengetahui tentang sahabat-sahabatnya. Yunho… adalah seorang mafia.

Namja yang di panggilnya Daesung itupun keluar dari mobilnya lalu mendekati Yunho. "Hmm.. temanmu yang itu…" Daesung melirik kearah Yoochun. "Dia boleh juga. Siapa namanya?"

Aniyo! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sahabat-sahabatnya tak boleh masuk ke dunia hitam yang selama empat tahun ini ia jalani. Nde, tak ada di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang tahu kalau Yunho bekerja untuk salah seorang Bos mafia yang sangat terkenal dan kejam di Korea, Choi Siwon. Dan Daesung ini adalah tangan kanan Bos-nya.

Uang yang dulu Yunho gunakan untuk membeli rumah mereka dan sebagai modal Cassiopeia Café memang berasal dari upahnya dari pekerjaan kriminal itu. Namun, yang sahabat-sahabatnya tahu itu adalah uang yang Yunho pinjam dari nunna-nya yang ada di Jepang. Sementara Yunho sendiri sudah empat tahun kehilangan kontak dengan nuna-nya.

Dan uang untuk membiayai sekolah dan keperluan mereka selama ini, lebih dari separuh berasal dari upah pekerjaan kriminal Yunho itu. Dan yang sahabat-sahabatnya tahu itu memang berasal dari keuntungan café mereka.

Inilah rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama empat tahun ini. Yunho menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya demi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ku mohon jangan libatkan mereka hyung. A-aku… biarkan aku saja yang terlibat dengan urusan kalian." Yunho tersungkur dan berlutut didepan Daesung. Ia tahu betapa kejamnya dunia yang ia jalani secara diam-diam itu. Aniyo! Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Daesung terlihat menyeringai. "Ahh aku tidak yakin Yun… kebetulan Bos mencari orang baru. Dan sepertinya temanmu yang itu cocok. Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bekerja sama… aku akan melakukan dengan caraku sendiri." Daesung menerjang Yunho hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. Daesung kembali menyeringai dan segera setelah itu ia masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

Yunho segera berdiri dan mengejar mobil Daesung yang hendak melaju. "Hyuuung! Hyung ku mohoooon..." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "AAAKKHH!"

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**


	3. Ch 2

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Chapter 2**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Don't Say Good bye- ... or Miduhyo… or.. up to readers deh hehe~ **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_Jangan berjalan di belakangku, aku tidak bisa memimpin. Jangan berjalan di depanku, aku tidak bisa mengikuti. Berjalanlah di sampingku dan jadilah temanku. (Albert Camus)_

**~Sacrifice~**

**Author POV**

Satu persatu rahasia mulai terungkap… akankah persahabat bisa di pertahankan saat kepercayaan itu seperti di abaikan. Aniyo! Semua itu terjadi karena ada sebuah punya alasan…

Changmin dan Jaejoong kini sudah berhasil menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu dan mereka berjalan beriringan. Gelak tawa dan canda mengiringi langkah mereka.

Junsu, lalu Yoochun di sampingnya, Jaejoong ada di tengah-tengah dan Changmin di samping Jaejoong. Dan… langkah mereka terhenti saat menyadari Yunho tak ada di samping Changmin. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang dan mendapati Yunho sedang berlari menyusul mereka.

"Hyung, kau lamban sekali… aishhh!" ledek Changmin saat kini Yunho sudah berada di sampingnya.

Yunho tak membalas ucapan Changmin. Pikirannya masih kacau. Ia memandangi lekat satu persatu wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Yun, gwenchanayooo?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai kuatir karena Yunho terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"A-ahh n-ne.. gwenchana Jae… a-aku… ah ayo kita ke café sekarang." Yunho berjalan mendahalui mereka.

Keempat sahabatnya itu terihat cemas melihat keadaan Yunho. Mereka sejenak saling melirik lalu berlari menyusul Yunho.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku." ucap Changmin.

"Karena aku tidak bisa memimpin." Sambung Jaejoong.

"Dan jangan berjalan di depanku." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengikuti." Giliran Junsu.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya hingga kini ia sejajar dengan keempat sahabatnya itu. Di tatapnya sejenak keempat sahabatnya itu. "Berjalanlah di sampingku dan jadilah temanku." Ucap Yunho seraya merangkul Changmin.

"Hyung… benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aishh sejak kapan tingkat kecerawetanmu menyamai level Jaejoong, eoh. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yunho.

"MWOOO? Yak! Apa kau bilang!" kini Jaejoong memerah menatap Yunho yang kini hanya bisa nyengir.

"A-aniyo! O-oh ya m-masih ada l-laporan yang h-harus ku s-selesaikan. A-aku duluan n-nde…" jawab Yunho seraya berlari memasuki café mereka.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOO! AWAS KAUUUU!" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho memasuki café mereka. Sudah di pastikan akan ada adegan pertengkaran seperti KDRT suami istri yang sering di saksikan oleh Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

Mereka bertiga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kadang mereka tak yakin menganggap Jaejoong dan Yunho itu sebagai Eomma dan Appa mereka mengingat kelakuan mereka yang kadang sangat kekanakan.

"Hwaaah Eomma dan Appa romantis ya Chunnie… Eu kyang kyaaang." ucap Junsu di iringi dengan tawa khas-nya.

Yoochun menatap lekat kekasihnya itu lalu merangkulnya mesra. "Kita lebih romantis kok baby Su-ie…" jawab Yunho seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Ishh C-chunnie…" pipi Junsu sudah merah merona sekarang.

"Aish Jjinjaaa!" Changmin mendengus kesal di buatnya. Terdengar olehnya dari luar café suara kejar-kejaran YunJae dan sekarang YooSu malah tak tahu situasi bermesraan didepannya. Changmin beranjak meninggalkan YooSu menyusul YunJae kedalam café untuk memisahkan Appa dan Eommanya yang mungkin akan merusak beberapa barang di dalam café mereka. Tapi yang sudah-sudah, kalau terlibat dalam pertengkaran YunJae, Changmin lah yang paling menderita. Ia kerap terkena tonjokan salah sasaran Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tapi, yaa.. dari pada café mereka di tutup akibat ulah kedua hyung tertua mereka itu. Ck!

Oh my…. Mengapa malang sekali nasibmu uri magnae! Kekekekkeee :p

.

.

Yunho terlihat melamun di sisi ranjangnya. Matanya menerawang kearah luar jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Angin malam perlahan masuk dan dinginnya mulai menusuk tulang Namja bermata musang ini.

**Flash back 3 years ago…**

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini kami menghadiri acara perpisahan sekolah Changmin. Nde, uri magnae sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya. Changmin lulus bahkan dengan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar membuat keempat hyung-nya ini bangga. Sungguh, ia benar-benar pintar dan berbakat dalam banyak hal.

Kami akan merayakan kelulusan Changmin bersama hari ini. Yah, tentu saja membawanya ke sebuah restoran dan membiarkannya makan sampai perut karetnya itu penuh. Setelah selesai kami pulang ke rumahku dan malam itu kami berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang SMP yang akan di masuki Changmin.

Changmin benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari kami dan akhirnya memilih bersekola di sekolahan kami berempat. Setelah sepakat, akhirnya aku menyuruh mereka semua tidur.

Aku tersandar di kasurku. Benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan mata. Aku membuka buku tabungan yang di tinggalkan Jihye nunna untukku sebelum ia pergi. Ia bilang ini akan cukup untukku dalam setahun kedepan. Tapi, sekarang tabunganku benar-benar sudah habis. Aku, Yoochun dan jaejoong memang bekerja, tapi itu sama sekali tak cukup untuk membiayai hidup kami. Di tambah dengan kehadiran Junsu dan Changmin. Dan rumah ini… rumah ini bukanlah milikku… rumah ini di sebenarnya disewa oleh nunna untukku dalam setahun ini. Dan sekarang, pemilik rumah sudah beberapa kali mendatangiku untuk menagih uang sewanya.

Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi nunna, tapi nomor ponsel nunna dan suaminya sepertinya sudah diganti. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan mencoba tidur sekarang…

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Kepala sekolah memberikan waktu seminggu untuk melunasi uang sekolah kami. Ne, aku, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas kami. Ku lihat dari sini Junsu tertawa lepas, Yoochun terus tersenyum dan menatap Junsu di sampingnya. Dan… dan malaikat yang tersesat itu… aku menyukai senyum itu. A-aku benar-benar tak sanggup bila senyum itu lenyap dari wajah cantiknya. Dan Changmin… haruskah aku menghancurkan impiannya. Aniyo! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Ne, apapun!

.

.

Aku memilih pergi dan meninggalkan sekolah hari ini. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Aku terduduk di bangku taman di dekat sekolah kami.

Dari jauh ku lihat seorang namja tengah di pukuli oleh tiga orang namja. Aku jadi teringat kembali pertemuanku dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Takdir yang hampir sama dengan kisah yang berbeda.

Ahh aku mencoba mengabaikan kejadian di depanku kini. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi kalau aku menolongnya?

Aku kembali melirik kearah namja yang sudah nampak hampir sekarat itu. Dia terlihat menatapku seolah meminta pertolongan. Bisa ku dengar teriakan kesakitannya saat ketiga namja itu terus menghajar perutnya.

BUGH…. PLAKKK!

"AAAKHH!"

Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya dan akhirnya aku berlari kearah mereka dan menghajar satu persatu ketiga namja itu hingga mereka semua terkapar dalam waktu singkat. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu namja yang sudah babak belur itu, ia menyambut tanganku dan aku memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi taman yang tadi ku duduki.

"G-gomayo…" Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berdiri. "Cheonmayo…" aku beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Changkamaaan.." ucapnya. Dia beranjak dan berdiri di hadapanku sekarang.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Ini nomor ponselku." Ucapnya lagi seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku. "Kau sangat berbakat. Bos-ku sedang mencari seseorang sepertimu. Kalau kau butuh uang, hubungi aku. Lakukan semua perintah Bos dan dia akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Kang Daesung Imnida… aku pergi dulu dan…"

"Jung Yunho.."

"Nde, Jung Yunho. Aku menunggumu." Namja bernama Daesung itu beranjak pergi dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Dan disinilah semuanya di mulai. Kehidupan hitamku sebagai seorang Kriminal. A-aku … aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak ingin merusak impian Changmin, aku tidak mau kehilangan senyum Jaejoong dan aku tidak mau membuat Junsu kami yang lemah itu semakin terpuruk. Dan kalau itu terjadi, Yoochun juga akan terpuruk.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku beranjak dari taman ini. . .

End Flashback

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Aku membuka matanya saat merasakan sakit dan nyeri di atas perutku. Perlahan ku menyingkirkan lengan kekar Yoochun yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan perlahan bangun dan beranjak menuju nakas di samping tempat tidur kami. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perut atasku.

Neomu appo… hiks… aku berusaha menahan isakku agar tak membuat Yoochun terbangun. Aku meraih obatku di dalam nakas dan langsung meminumnya. Aku harap sakitnya cepat hilang. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas nakas itu.

Air mataku tak dapat ku cegah. Aku menangis dalam diam. Ku tatap wajah tirusku dari pantulan cermin di depanku kini.

Aku kembali teringat pada perkataan Dokter Lee dua hari yang lalu. Penyakitku sudah berada di stadium empat. Waktuku… hanya tinggal enam bulan.

Pada saat umurku sepuluh tahun, aku pernah jatuh pingsan saat di sekolah, pihak sekolah membawaku ke rumah sakit dan mereka menelpon Eommaku. Eomma, satu-satunya orang yang aku punya di dunia ini.

Saat aku sudah terbangun dari pingsanku dan mendengar pembicaraan Eomma dan Dokter. Yang aku tahu… Dokter saat itu menyebutkan kalau aku menderita sirosis hati. Untuk anak seumurku, aku sama sekali tak memahami apa itu. Bahkan saat aku bertanya pada Eomma, dia hanya bilang aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kelelahan.

Saat usiaku sebelas tahun, Eomma mengantarkanku ke sebuah panti asuhan dan menyuruhku sementara waktu tinggal disana. Eomma bilang ia akan segera kembali dan menjemputku enam bulan lagi. Aku terus menunggu kedatangan Eomma hingga tiga tahun berlalu. Eomma… tak pernah kembali.

Saat umurku empat belas tahun… aku sudah memahami tentang penyakitku dan saat itu sudah berada di stadium dua. Dan saat itu, aku menyadari kalau Eommaku sendiri sudah membuangku. Nde, Eomma… meninggalkanku. Eomma… tak menginginkanku.

Saat duniaku hampir hancur, saat semuanya menjadi sangat sulit, saat tak ada lagi alasan yang tersisah untuk ku tetap hidup… saat itu lah mereka datang… Changmin dan aku… menemukan tiga orang malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidup kami.

Tapi aku… aku merahasiakan penyakitku dari mereka. Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung, Yoochunnie bahkan Changmin tak pernah tau mengenai penyakitku. Yang mereka aku mempunyai fisik yang memang lemah. Itu saja…

Sakit di perut atasku mulai menghilang. Aku menyeka air mataku sebelum akhirnya kembali berbaring di samping kekasihku kini. Aku menatap lekat wajah tampan yang sudah memar dimana-mana. Aku mengelus pipi Yoochun pelan…

"Kalau nanti aku pergi…" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isakku. "Berjanjilah kalian akan tetap bersama. Dan buat Chunnie tersayang… a-aku… j-jangan pernah melupakanku ne…"

Aku kembali menarik lengan Yoochun agar memelukku, dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Saranghae Yoochunnie… Jeongmal saranghae.." Chu~

.

.

**Author POV**

"Chunnie!" Junsu menarik lengan Yoochun sebelum ia memasuki gedung sekolah mereka.

"Hmm." Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu yang kini berada di belakangnya. Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah masuk duluan.

"K-kita… bolos nde. Jebal… kita pergi kencan, otte?"

"E-ehh, kok tumben?" tanya Yoochun sedikit bingung. Karena selama ini Junsu tak pernah membolos. "Hmm baiklah, kita kencan sekarang. Kajja.." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Chunnie, ayo kita ke Gereja. Aku mau bernyanyi…"

"Hmm, baiklah tuan putri…"

Yoochun dan Junsu memang sering datang ke Gereja dekat sekolah mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu sering kesini saat Gereja sedang kosong. Dan tujuan mereka adalah sebuah piano besar yang terletak di sudut mimbar.

Kini Yoochun sudah duduk di kursi didepan piano tersebut. Sementara di sampingnya Junsu tersenyum seraya menunggu Yoochun memulai dentinga pertaman tuts piano yang akan dimainkannya. Dan Junsu akan bernyanyi di iringi dentingan piano kekasihnya.

_Baby, let me prove that my love is real _

_I'll give you all my love to you_

_Please trust me_

_._

_Midoyo chonnune banhandanun marur midoyo _

_Gudaeyegen anirago marhaejiman_

_Narur gyongsorhage baraburggabwa gamchwowassur bbunijyo_

_._

_Sashir nan gutaerur choum bwaton gu sunganbutho _

_Onjongir gutae saenggake sarassojyo_

_Achime nunddugo jamdur ddaeggaji han saenggakbbuniojyo_

_._

_I believe in you gutaer barabonun i shison gadur _

_Naega gago inun gutaer hyanghan maum modu dama bonaeri_

_Nomu swibge durgigo shipji anhun nae maum argo inayo_

_Gutae narur hurjjok toonaborir goman gathun turyourggaji_

_._

_._

_I can't let you go You are the only one in my life_

_._

Yoochun menyelesaikan nada terakhir lagu Miduhyo ditandai dengan dentingan terakhir tuts piano itu. Yoochun menatap Junsu yang kini juga menatapnya. Perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hampir tak berjarak.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" Yoochun dan Junsu membeku di tempat mereka selama beberapa detik.

"C-chunnie.. k-kita ketahuan lagi…"

"N-ne… k-kau siapkan…"

Junsu mengangguk. Terdengar derap langkah penjaga Gereja itu sudah semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Ya, sudah beberapa kali penjaga Gereja ini memergoki Yoochun dan Junsu memasuki Gereja ini.

"Hana… Dul… lariiiiii…" Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar Gereja tesebut.

Yoochun menoleh kebelakang saat mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari gereja. Tak nampak penjaga Gereja ada di belakang mereka. Yoochun memapah Junsu yang terlihat kelelahan dan mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku.

"Hosh hosh hosh… eu kyang kyaaaang. Ahjushi kelapa botak itu tak dapat mengejar kita lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak… hahahaa." Jawab Yoochun yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junsu.

"Chunnie, ayo kita kembali kesana. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.."

"Mwoooo?"

.

.

"Mau apa lagi kalian kesini?" penjaga Gereja itu menatap kesal kedua Namja didepannya kini.

Junsu terus menundukkan kepalanya seraya minta maaf. "Jeongmal mianhae ahjushi. Kami berjanji, kami tidak akan masuk tanpa izin lagi. Itu tadi yang terakhir. Percayalah…"

Penjaga Gereja itu menatap lekat namja imut didepannya. "Hahaa… gwenchana.. siapa namamu?"

"Junsu. Kim Junsu imnida. Dan ini Park Yoochun."

"Datanglah kesini saat jam sekolah kalian berakhir kalau ingin bermain piano ne. Sekarang kembalilah ke Sekolah. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Ucap penjaga Gereja itu tersenyum lalu beranjak meninggalkan YooSu.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya terlihat semakin bingung. Padalah saat Junsu menyeretnya kembali ke Gereja ini tadi, ia sungguh ketakutan kalau-kalau mereka akan dapat masalah.

"C-chunnie… kajja pergi…" Junsu menyeret Yoochun yang masih terpaku menatap Penjaga Gereja.

.

.

Setelah Gereja, Junsu mengajak Yoochun ke taman di yang berada di dekat Sekolah mereka juga. Taman, ne… taman ini adalah tempat kencan pertama mereka dulu. Saat pertama kali Yoochun mengatakan 'Saranghae' kepada Junsu. Ya, tempat kencan yang sederhana bukan. Hanya pergi ke taman dan makan es krim bersama.

Junsu tahu keadaan sulit mereka dan ia sama sekali tak ingin membuang-buang uang mereka hanya untuk sekedar pergi kencan ke café yang mahal, atau pergi nonton film di bioskop. Hal sederhana seperti saja sudah cukup baginya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Junsu menyandarkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di taman itu. Yoochun terlihat berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa dua es krim coklat di tangannya.

Junsu meraih es krim itu dari tangan Yoochun seraya tersenyum. Yoochun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junsu. Mereka makan es krim bersama sambil terus bermesraan.

.

.

Dan tempat terakhir kencan mereka adalah sebuah Danau yang terletak tak jauh dari taman itu. Junsu duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon sakura di tepi Danau itu, sementara Yoochun berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Eoh, Yunho hyung dan yang lain pasti akan menceramahi kita saat pulang. Hehe.."

Junsu terlihat melamun. Matanya menerawang kearah danau yang jernih dan tenang itu.

"Su-ie… gwenchanayo? Kau sakit ne? kau…. Kelihatan pucat…" Yoochun duduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Junsu. Mengapa pipi ini semakin tirus. Batinnya.

"E-ehh.. Gwencana." Junsu tersenyum. "C-chunnie… kiss me…" bisik Junsu.

"Mwooo?"

"Tidak mau ya sudah... eumphh C-chun… nie…" Junsu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun.

Yoochun melumat lembut bibir plum kekasihnya itu, membuat Junsu menikmati ciuman–nya. Yoochun merasakan Junsu membalas lumatan bibirnya, namun perlahan ia tak merasakan bibir Junsu bergerak. Dan pelukan tangan Junsu mulai mengendur. Dan dia… merasakan sesuatu yang amis di tengah ciuman mereka. Junsu… jatuh di kedalam pelukannya.

"Su-ie… gwenchana? Su-ie kau kenapa, ireoni! Su-ie hiks…" Yoochun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Junsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri kini di dalam dekapannya. Junsu juga mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. "D-darah…."

Yoochun menyapu darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Junsu. "Su-ie! Yak! Kau kenapa? Junsu-yaaa! Ku mohon sadarlah. Jangan bercanda! Kim Junsuuuu!" Yoochun mendekap Junsu kedalam dekapannya.

Yoochun menggendong Junsu dan berlari meninggalkan danau itu.

.

.

Yoochun, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin kini tengah berada di sebuah ruang tunggu didepan ruang ICU, tempat Junsu berada sekarang. Nde, sudah lebih dari satu jam Junsu di tangani dokter dan dia belum sadarkan diri.

Yoochun dan Changmin terus mondar-mandir dan terus menangis. Jaejoong terduduk di kursi dan menunduk, ia juga tengah menangis. Dan Yunho, ia tersandar di dinding seraya memandangi ruang ICU itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Junsu-ya? apa hal yang kami tidak tahu tentangmu?" bisik Yoochun yang kini juga tersandar di dinding rumah sakit. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu… hiks."

Yoochun sudah menjelaskan pada mereka bertiga kalau Junsu tadi mengajaknya bolos untuk berkencan. Dan Junsu pingsan saat mereka berciuman.

Sesaat kemudian Dokter bermarga Lee keluar dari ruangan ICU itu. Seketika itu juga mereka berempat berhamburan kearah Dokter Lee.

"Siapa di antara kalian keluarga Junsu-ssi?"

"Kami…" ucap mereka serempak.

"Maksudnya, kami semua adalah keluarga Junsu dokter. Nde, kami keluarga." Jelas Yunho.

Dokter itu sempat bingung di buatnya. Baiklah, sekarang ikut keruanganku." Dokter Lee berjalan menuju ruangannya di ikuti oleh Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Jae, tetap disini dan jaga Junsu." ucap Yunho yan di anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di ruangan Dokter lee sekarang. Dokter Lee mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Dokter… a-apa yang terjadi dengan Junsu hyung?" Changmin menatap serius Dokter Lee yang terlihat menghela napas.

"Nde…? Junsu baik-baik sajakan?" sambung Yoochun.

Dokter Lee membuka kaca mataya, kemudian ia taruh di meja kerjanya. Dia menatap lekat ketiga orang di depannya kini. "Apa Junsu sama sekali tak memberitahu kalian tentang penyakitnya?"

"Penyakit? Apa maksud Dokter, bicaralah dengan jelas!" ucap Yunho yang mulai tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Kim Junsu mengidap Sirosis stadium akhir…."

Kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah balok kayu yang menghantam dada ketiganya, Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin. Dada mereka sesak seketika itu juga. Junsu… Junsu sekarat dan mereka sama sekali tak tahu soal itu.

"ANIYO! KAU PASTI SALAHKAN DOKTER! KAU PASTI BERCANDA! ANIYO! ANIYOOO!" Yoochun meraih kemeja Dokter Lee seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dokter tampan itu.

"Chun… tenanglah…" Yunho menarik Yoochun dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari Dokter. Sementara Changmin sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"TENANG KAU BILANG HYUNG! HYUUUNG JUNSU SEKARAT… HIKS… DIA SEKARAT SEKARANG! AAAKKHH! Yoochun juga tersungkur di lantai.

"Aniyo! Junsu hyung… andweee! Hiks.." Changmin menangis seraya menggempalkan tangannya.

Yunho meraih Yoochun kedalam dekapannya. "Pasti sembuh… kita akan berusaha buat Junsu. Dia akan sembuh.. percayalah…"

"Hiks hiks… Hyuuuung… mengapa aku begitu bodoh dan tak menyadari kalau dia semakin kurus. D-dia pasti sering kesakitan dan aku… aku tidak tahu itu. Dia… pasti menderita menanggung semua itu sendiri.. aku sangat bodoh hyung… hiks.."

"Kita semua bodoh Chun… mulai sekarang dia tidak akan kesakitan sendirian lagi. Dia akan membagi rasa sakitnya bersama kita…" Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun untuk menguatkan dongsaengnya itu.

Sementara Changmin sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Lee.

"Junsu… harus segera menjalani kemoterapi…" Ucap Dokter Lee.

.

.

Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan ruang ICU seraya menunggu Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin. Mata Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi roda yang di dorong oleh seorang perawat.

Air matanya perlahan menetes dari mata bulat dan besarnya. Bibir Jaejoong bergetar saat mengucapkan satu kata yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya kemudian..

"E-eom..mma.."

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**


	4. Ch 3

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Chapter 3**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Don't Say Good bye- ... or Miduhyo… or.. up to readers deh hehe~ **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang teman itu bagaikan dinding. Terkadang kamu bersandar pada mereka, dan terkadang menyenangkan hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa mereka ada disana. (Anonim)_

_**~Sacrifice~**_

**Author POV**

"E-eom..mma.." Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekati yeoja yang di panggilnya Eomma tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan buliran air mata terus mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya.

Perawat itu membawa yeoja paruh bawa itu memasuki sebuah kamar rawat inap. Perawat itu kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut beberapa saat kemudian.

Jaejoong membeku didepan kamar tersebut. Tangannya yang masih bergetar perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu. Jaejoong melangkah perlahan, mendekati yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berbaring lemah di sana.

Mata bulat dan besar keduanya bertemu. Sangat mirip, mata mereka indah, bulat dan besar. Yeoja paruh baya itu perlahan menitikkan air matanya setelah menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Mulutnya bergetar… "J-joonggie…"

Mereka hanya bisa menatap dalam keheningan. Jaejoong kemudian berlari dan memeluk sang Eomma. Tubuh mereka semakin bergetar. Isak tangis mereka menggemah. Sudah bisa menjelaskan betapa pilunya hati mereka.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian meraih tangan Eomma. Di remas dan diciumnya tangan sang Eomma. "Eomma… Hiks…"

"Kau selamat Joonggie… kau selamat nak. Hiks.. m-mianhae Joonggie.. maafkan Eomma.. Hiks." yeoja paruh baya itu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne Eomma… Joonggie selamat.. hiks.. Joonggie…" Jaejoong tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Memori itu… mimpi buruk itu… kini muncul kembali… bersama dengan kemunculan Eommanya.

"Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini. Eomma sangat mencemaskanmu?" Kim Eomma kembali menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Joonggie di tolong oleh seorang namja baik Eomma. D-dia… dia yang telah menyelamatkan Joonggie. L-lalu Eomma bagaimana? Apa Eomma baik-baik saja?"

Kim Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat putra tunggalnya itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma… baik-baik saja Joonggie… Gwenchana…"

.

.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Dokter Han, Dokter yang tengah menangani Eomma-nya. Terdengar suara sahutan Dokter paruh baya itu untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di kursi didepan meja Dokter Han.

"Annyeong… Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku putra pasein anda yang bernama Kim Jaerin."

Dokter Han tersenyum ramah kearah Jaejoong. "Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A-aku.. aku ingin tahu mengenai… penyakit Eomma-ku…?"

Terlihat Dokter Han menghela napas berat. "Mrs. Kim menderita _Heart Valve Disease,_masalah kebocoran pada katup jantung Eomma anda. Selama ini Mrs. Kim sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang penyakitnya hingga kebocoran itu sudah sangat parah."

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Perlahan air matanya kembali tumpah. "Lalu… bagaimana cara penyembuhannya dokter. Eomma bisa disembuhkan?"

"Satu-satunya jalan sekarang adalah melakukan operasi perbaikan katub jantung…"

Jaejoong menggempalkan tangannya. "Eomma…."

.

.

Jaejoong membaringkan kepalanya di samping Kim Eomma yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia teringat kembali pembicaraannya dan Dokter Han tadi. Operasi itu harus segera di lakukan mengingat kondisi Kim Eomma sudah sangat parah. Rumah sakit ini sudah mempunyai fasilitas medis yang lengkap dan Dokter ahli beda yang sudah beberapa kali berhasil pada penanganan kasus ini. Dan satu-satunya hal yang harus di lakukan Jaejoong adalah mencari dana untuk operasi besar ini.

"Eomma… Joonggie akan lakukan apa saja buat Eomma. Eomma tidak boleh ninggalin Joonggie lagi…."

Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan matanya. Kenangan buruk empat tahun silam itu muncul lagi kala ia menatap wajah pucat sang Eomma.

Malam itu… Jaejoong bukanlah di kejar rentenir yang ingin menagih hutang ayah tirinya. Malam itu… Jaejoong di jual oleh ayah tirinya kepada seorang namja tua. Jaejoong di perkosa…

Namun ia tak pernah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yunho. Aniyo! Ia tak mungkin mengatakan dirinya yang sudah kotor… Air matanya kembali jatuh, membasahi tangan Kim Eomma.

Bukan hanya itu…. Jaejoong bahkan sudah di perkosa ayah tirinya sendiri saat usia sepuluh tahun. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, bergetar, mencoba menahan isaknya agar tak membangunkan Eomma-nya.

Jaejoong anak yang kuatkan… dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan trauma masa kecilnya. Dia bisa tersenyum walau trauma itu sering menghantuinya setiap malam, menjadi mimpi buruknya, membuatnya tak bisa kembali tidur nyenyak.

Eomma… kini ia tahu Eommanya masih hidup. Setelah malam itu ia mengira sang Eomma sudah meninggal di tangan namja bajingan yang pernah ia panggil Appa saat ia masih kecil. Appa tirinya.

.

.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di depannya kini. Wajahnya pucat, pipi Chubby-nya sudah tak ada lagi, sangat tirus…

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, di samping ranjang yang Junsu tempati. Sudah tiga jam semenjak ia pingsan, ia belum sadar. Yoochun meraih tangan kekasihnya, meletakkannya disisi pipi kanannya. Yoochun kembali menangis.

"Su-ie… Ireonnie hiks… jebaaal… Ireonnie…" Yoochun kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. "A-aku… aku akan lakukan apa saja untukmu… Nde… bertahanlah chagi… bertahanlah… Hiks.."

Yoochun kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Dokter yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae tadi. Pada tahap ini sejumlah besar kerusakan hati telah menyebabkan menuju organ lainnya. Kanker hati dikatakan dalam 'stadium 4' ketika kanker bergerak keluar dari hati dan menyebar ke berbagai bagian tubuh seperti pembuluh darah, kelenjar getah bening, paru-paru. Satu-satunya jalan untuk penyembuhan Junsu adalah melakukan pembedahaan Hepatektomi total dan di lanjutkan dengan transplantasi hati yang akan diambi dari hati yang sehat dari pendonor yang sudah mati. Junsu masih bisa di selamatkan karena penyebarannya belum berlanjut ke tahap organ lainnya. Namun**, **Transplantasi hati merupakan pembedahan yang tergolong cukup mahal biayanya dan memiliki efek samping yang cukup berbahaya, misalnya Penolakan hati hasil transplantasi atau lebih tepatnya hati yang di transplantasi dari pendonor tidak diterima oleh tubuh pasien. Dan untuk sementara, kami akan terus melakukan kemoterapi pada Junsu.

Yoochun masih menggenggam erat tangan Junsu. Kini ia membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah kekasihnya, terus menatap wajah pucat Junsu. "Tolong bertahan ne... jangan meninggalkanku secepat itu Su-ie. Hiks… bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia… bersama anak-anak kita nanti… S-suie… k-kalau kau ingin pergi.. hiks.. bawa aku bersamamu.." Yoochun memeluk tubuh lemah Junsu yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**Junsu POV**

Perlahan mataku terbuka. A-aku kembali… kembali bisa melihat cahaya. Ku rasakan seseorang menggenggam erat tanganku, aku sangat mengenal genggaman ini. Dia… yang selalu menggenggam erat tanganku selama empat tahun ini… Chunnie-ku.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan mataku kearah lain. Di sofa, ku lihat Yunho dan Changmin tersandar dengan mata yang terpejam. Apa mereka tidur? Minnie, Gomawo… Jeongmal gomawo… kau itu seperti malaikat kecil yang selalu menghiburku saat dulu Eomma membuangku. K-kau tau Minnie, h-hyung sangat beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Aku kemudian memandang namja lain, Yunho hyung… a-aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kami. H-hyung… setelah aku pergi.. h-hiduplah dengan baik. T-terus jaga mereka nde. K-kau tahu, a-aku tidak pernah merasa kehadiran seorang Appa sampai usiaku menginjak empat belas tahun. Saat bertemu denganmu… a-aku jadi tahu rasanya. Jeongmal gomawo hyung.

Aku menyeka air mataku. Jaejoong hyung… Eoddiga? Jaejoong hyung… a-aku sangat lemah dan sering merepotkanmu. H-hyung… G-gomawo… Jeongmal gomawo…

Aku kembali menatap namja yang sedang menggenggam erat tanganku kini. C-chunnie… hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia nantinya… "S-sa… rang..haeyo…"

Kalian bagaikan dinding bagiku. Tempatku selalu bersandar, namun sekarang bagiku… cukup menyenangkan hanya dengan mengetahui dinding itu ada di belakangku.. bahwa kalian ada disana_._ A-aku hanya ingin kalian di dekatku… aku hanya ingin tetap berada disana. Sudah cukup kalian menjadi tempat bersandarku. Ne… a-aku tidak ingin membuat kalian susah lagi.

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun tersadar saat merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya erat itu bergerak perlahan. Junsu-nya sudah sadar dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"S-su-ie…. Chagiya kau sudah sadar… hiks.. syukurlah. A-apa kau merasa sakit? a-aku akan panggilkan Dokter nde…" Yoochun melangkah pergi namun tangannya di tahan Junsu saat ia hendak beranjak.

"Chunnie…" Junsu menariknya hingga ia terduduk kembali di kursi semula. "Tidak ada yang sakit…" jawabnya dengan senyuman. "C-chunnie…" Junsu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoochun dengan tangannya. "Uljimaaaa…"

Changmin dan Yunho terbangun dari tidur mereka dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang Junsu.

"Hyung… kau sudah sadar… h-hyung… a-apa kau kesakitan.. dimana yang sakit hyung.. hiks hyung…?" Changmin berdiri di samping Yoochun dan mengenggam tangan Junsu.

"Su… gwenchana. Su-ie.. h-hyung… mianhae Su-ie.. mianhae kami tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Kami tidak tahu kalau kau…"

"Hyung…. Gwenchana.." Junsu menatap satu persatu sahabat di sampingnya itu. "Lalu.. Jaejoong hyung kemana?"

"Jaejoong…" Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. "Nan molla.. Mungkin kekamar mandi…" mereka terlalu fokus pada Junsu sampai tak menyadari Jaejoong sedari tadi tak bersama mereka.

"S-su-ie…" Yoochun kembali meraih tangan Junsu dan melepaskannya dari genggaman Changmin. "Percayalah, kau akan sembuh Chagi…" Yoochun mencium kening Junsu.

Changmin memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Nde, harusnya aku tahu.. hanya Yoochun hyung… Nde… hanya Yoochun hyung yang ia butuhkan.. hanya Yoochun hyung yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Batin Changmin. Ia menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Nde… Yoochun benar. Kami akan berusaha untuk kesembuhanmu, Su. Dan hyung harap, kau jangan pernah menyerah, araseo." Yunho menyentuh dan mengelus puncak kepala Junsu.

Junsu menatap secara bergantian kedua namja tampan didepannya kini. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya. Lidahnya peluh.. ia… sudah menyerah. Junsu sangat tahu lebih dari siapapun soal penyakitnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengandalkan teman-temannya lagi. Tidak, itu sangat sulit untuk mereka.

Junsu hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Tidak hyung… biarkan aku menyerah.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Junsu berada di rumah sakit dan menjalani kemoterapi. Awalnya ia menolak untuk menjalani kemoterapi ini, namun sahabat-sahabatnya memaksanya. Setidaknya, ini akan memperlambat penyebaran kanker itu ke organ lain. Sementara Jaejoong sudah seminggu ini juga sering menghilang.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang termenung di ruang TV rumah mereka. Yoochun dan Changmin saat ini tengah menemani Junsu menjalani kemoterapinya.

"Yun…." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Yunho. Di tatapnya kedua bola mata musang Yunho yang nampak lelah.

"Ne… Jae…"

Jaejoong ingin menceritakan tentang Eommanya dan meminta bantuan Yunho untuk operasi Eommanya. "Begini…"

"Jae… bagaimana kalau rumah ini kita jual saja untuk biaya operasi Junsu. Kau setujukan…?" Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong, meminta persetujuan.

"Aaaa.." Jaejoong tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya ia akan membatalkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu tentang Eommanya pada Yunho.

"Gimana Jae…?"

"Ah n-ne… a-aku setuju…"

"T-tapi… kurasa itu semua belum cukup sama sekali…"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak yang keluar seenaknya saja. Bukannya ia selama ini tak mengkuatir kan Junsu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Jaejoong lah yang paling tertekan saat ini. Eomma dan adiknya tengah menghadapi penyakit yang menempatkan mereka di ambang kematian. Jaejoong meremas sofa yang ia duduki…

Yun… a-aku… apa yang harus ku lakukan. A-aku takut Yunho ah. Aku takut… bisik Jaejoong dalam hati seraya menatap Namja yang sudah empat tahun ini ia cintai… Ne.. Jaejoong mencintai Yunho.

.

.

"Su, mian hyung kemarin menghilang… kau baik-baik sajakan?" Jaejoong mengelus puncak kepala Junsu.

Junsu hanya mengangguk lemah dan berusaha tersenyum pada Hyung tertuanya itu. "Gwenchana Hyung.."

Junsu berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dan Yoochun. Ne, Junsu memaksa ingin kembali kerumah dan di rawat di rumah bersama saja. Changmin dan Yoochun juga ada terus berada di samping Junsu.

Yunho hanya berdiri di pintu dan menatap ke empat sahabatnya itu. Druuut druuuut… Yunho segera beranjak dari kamar itu saat merasakan Ponselnya bergetar.

"Yoboseyo.. nde Daesung hyung…"

"…."

"Ah ne.. araseo.. aku akan segera kesana."

"…."

PIP~

Yunho menutup telponnya dan menatap sejenak kedalam kamar Junsu. Yunho beranjak menuju kamarnya kemudian.

Tak berapa lama, ia keluar dari kamar dalam balutan jas Slim Fit Suits Hitam dengan kerah berlekuk slim dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kecil berwarna hitam. Yunho berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar rumah. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, sebuah Ferari Enzo sudah menunggunya di depan pagar rumah mereka. Yunho segera keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil jok belakang mobil itu.

"Ayo jalan…" perintah namja yang kini duduk di samping Yunho.

"Daesung hyung…"

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkan uang, tenang saja. Bos sudah menyiapkan itu untukmu." Jawan Daesung dengan mata yang tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

.

.

Yoochun menatap kepergian Ferari Enzo itu dari depan pagar rumah mereka. Dapat terlihat olehnya tadi saat Yunho memasuki mobil mewah itu.

"S-siapa mereka? Yunho hyung…. Ada hubungan apa dengan orang-orang itu?

.

.

Daesung dan Yunho beserta beberapa pengawal mereka kini berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah singga sana sang Master, meja dan kursi, terlihat disana seseorang tengah berada di singga sana itu.

"Bos… Dia suda datang.." Ucap Daesung.

Perlahan kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan wajah tampan dan tegas namja dengan balutan jas berwarna navy blue , serta kerah berlekuk dan mengenakan bahan wool yang bertekstur salur halus . Dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi warna merah muda , menampilkan sosoknya yang berkelas dan brilliant.

"Jung Yunho..." Namja tampan itu menatap Yunho dengan seringaian khas-nya.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Apa yang harus ku lakuan, Mr. Choi?"

Mr. Choi atau dengan nama lengkapnya, Choi Siwon itu menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku…. Menginginkan kematian seseorang. Dan aku…. Ingin Yoochun yang melakukannya." Dia kembali menyeringai. "Tugasmu hanya… bawa Yoochun ke hadapanku secepatnya!"

Yunho hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Selama tiga ia bekerja sebagai mafia, ia sama sekali belum pernah membunuh. Tugas Yunho selama ini hanya sebatas melumpuhkan seseorang sampai mematahkan tulangnya.

"Mwoooo? Aniyo! Tolong jangan libatkan Yoochun, Mr. Choi. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Aku mohon padamu…"

"Kau sungguh keras kepala rupanya. Aku bilang, aku hanya ingin Yoochun yang melakukannya sendiri. Dengarlah, aku bukan hanya akan membantunya mendapatkan uang dengan cepat, tapi juga akan membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam…"

"A-apa maksudnya…. Mr. Choi? Balas dendam?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Jung kecil. Kau sungguh menyusahkan." Mr. Choi berdiri dari singgasananya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terlihat cemas.

Yunho berlari dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Siwon. "Jangan menyentuh Yoochun, atau aku akan…."

Dua anak buah Siwon segera menarik Yunho dan memukul perut dan dada Yunho secara bergantian hingga darah segar keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Siwon menatap tajam Yunho. "Kau jangan macam-macam bocah kecil. Kau tahu, dengan satu kalimat perintah dariku, ku pastikan besok kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari lagi."

"Aaakkhh!" Yunho meringis menahan sakit pada bagian perut dan dadanya.

"Daesung… kau urus dia. Lalu secepatnya bawa Yoochun ke hadapanku." Ucapnya lalu sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mr. Choi… Tungguuuu!" Yunho berusaha berdiri dan mengejar Siwon namun kedua anak buah Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Yun… kau sungguh keras kepala. Seandainya kau menurut, Ferari Enzo yang menjemputmu tadi akan di hadiahkan Bos padamu, eoh. Aishhh dasar anak bodoh! Lepaskan dia!" Daesung menyuruh kedua anak buah Siwon melepaskan Yunho.

Yunho mendorong Daesung hingga kini namja itu terbentur ke tembok. "Aku tidak peduli hyung. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya… aku tidak mau Yoochun celaka, dia sama sekali tak berpengalaman… hyung … ku mohon.."

"Kau tidak peduli soal uang… tapi kurasa Yoochun membutuhkannya. Tsk…" Daesung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho padanya.

"A-apa maksdumu? Kau…?"

"Nde… Yoochun akan membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya bukan…"

"Kau…."

"Ck! sudahlah Yunho… kau tidak perlu bertanya dari mana aku tahu. Sekarang pulanglah… dan ingat.. kalau kau macam-macam... kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya." Daesung beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua anak buah Daesung pun beranjak mengikutinya.

Yunho menggempalkan tangannya. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Nde… mereka harus segera mendapatkan uang untuk operasi Junsu. Dan ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk itu. Tapi… Yoochun… mengapa harus Yoochun yang harus melakukannya. Sekarang bukan hanya Junsu yang berada dalam bahaya, tapi juga Yoochun.

"AAAKKKHH!" Yunho tersungkur di atas lantai. Perlahan air matanya tumpah. Mengapa ini semua terjadi pada kami. Ini sangat rumit. A-apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ottokhae? Yunho hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati…

.

.

Semuanya menjadi sangat semakin sangat sulit. Kehidupan mekera yang dulu sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa, canda dan senyuman yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Yang tersisah hanya lah air mata dan perasaan takut akan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Mereka bahkan tidak lagi datang kesekolah. Mereka tidak lagi membuka Cassiopeia café.

Yunho terus menjaga dan mengawasi setia pergerakan Yoochun, ia tidak mau kalau sampai Daesung menemukan Yoochun.

Jaejoong sering menghilang, tentu saja ia bersama sang Eomma di rumah sakit. Kondisi Kim Eomma sama seperti Junsu, semakin memburuk.

Changmin terus berada di samping Junsu, sekedar hanya untuk membuat Junsu tertawa dengan leluconnya yang sama sekali tak lucu.

.

.

Yoochun terlihat mengenakan Hoodie Micky Mouse-nya *jiahh* seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Yunho yang masih terduduk di ruang TV mereka langsung berlari mengejar Yoochun. "Kau mau kemana? Chun… Jangan kemana-mana, tetap disini..."

"Hyung… aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Junsu. Aku tidak bisa hanya terus diam, sementara kondisinya semakin memburuk. Aku…"

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau…"

"Hyung… Junsu itu kekasihku. Dia tanggung jawabku…"

"Park Yoochun. Dengarkan aku-" Yunho mencengkram Hoodie Yoochun.

"Aniyo! Kau yang harus mendengarkan aku hyung. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku hyung… Aku… hiks. Jangan menghalangiku, ku mohon hyung!" Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho lalu berlari meninggalkan hyungnya itu.

Yunho hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, seseorang –yang ia tahu persis siapa itu- menghampiri Yoochun. Nde, Kang Daesung. Ia keluar dari mobil dan nampak berbicara dengan Yoochun. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka, Yoochun kemudian memasuki mobil Daesung. Sang pemilik mobil kemudian menyusul dan melajukan mobilnya kemudian.

"Yoochun tungguuuuuu!" Yunho hanya bisa berlari mengejar mobil itu. "Aaakhh!"

"Yun, ada apa?" Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Yunho menepuk pundaknya.

"Jae… Kau dari mana, eoh?"

"A-aku… hanya melakukan sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu apa?" suara Yunho semakin meninggi.

"A-aku… Mian Yun, aku tidak bisa cerita…"

"Mwooo? KimJaejoong… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, eoh? kau tahukan Junsu sedang sakit dan dia butuh dukungan kita, tapi kau malah terlihat tak peduli…" Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong sedikit kasar lalu meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia menggempalkan tangannya. "Yun… a-aniyo…. A-aku sangat peduli pada Junsu… karena itu a-aku tak ingin kalian tahu tentang masalahku. Aku.. aku hanya ingin kalian fokus pada Junsu… itu saja…" bisik Jaejoong. Namun sama sekali tak di dengar oleh Yunho, karena namja yang di cintainya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Jaejoong masih berdiri didepan pagar rumah mereka. Semenjak hampir satu jam tadi ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana. Jaejoong terus menyeka air mata yang terus keluar dari sudut mata bulatnya.

Sebuah mobil mewah –yang ia yakin mobil yang membawa Yoochun- saat Yunho mengejar Yoochun tadi kini kembali berhenti di depan pagar rumah mereka. Sesaat kemudian terlihat olehnya Yoochun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Setelah membungkuk kearah seseorang yang ada di mobil tersebut, mobil itu kembali melaju.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya… "J-jaejoong hyung…"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang terlihat gugup. "Nuguya?"

Yoochun hanya membeku tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia terlihat begitu gugup.

"Yoochun, siapa mereka?" Suara Jaejoong semakin meninggi.

"Hyung… akan ku jelaskan padamu. Tenanglah… jangan sampai Yunho hyung tahu…"

"Mwo? Apa maksdumu?"

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari rumah mereka. "Hyung, kau tahukan biaya operasi Junsu sangat mahal, aku… aku sudah sudah menemukan cara mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam aktu singkat."

"Yoochun-ah…"

"Yunho hyung… seperti yang Yunho hyung lakukan selama ini. Dia…."

"Yoochun-ah.. bicaralah yang jelas! Yunho kenapa?"

"Dia… selama ini dia bekerja sebagai anggota mafia. Yunho hyung… dia sudah membohongi kita…"

"Mwooo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang apa yang di lakukan Yunho hyung selama ini untuku kita. Dia…."

Air mata Jaejoong menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya. "Dia menjadi seorang mafia untuk membiayai kehidupan kita selama empat tahun ini…"

"Nde... hyuung… aku juga sudah bergabung dengan kelompok mafia itu. Jadi ku mohon padamu, jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini, apa lagi Junsu. Ku mohon…"

"Baik, aku akan tutup mulut… asal…" Jaejoong menatap lekat dongsaengnya itu. "Asal aku juga bisa bergabung bersamamu."

"Mwoooo? Aniyo hyung! Ini berbahaya, kau tidak boleh…"

"Kita berada di posisi yang sama Chun. Aku.. aku juga ingin menyelamatkan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Eommaku… eommaku juga sama seperti Junsu. D-dia terkena _Heart Valve Disease _dan satu-satunya kesempatan ia sembuh adalah operasi perbaikan katub jantung. Juga… membutuhkan biaya yang sangat mahal Chun…"

"Hyuuung…" Yoochun menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Nde… kita lakukan bersama-sama. Kita… akan berusaha sampai akhir buat mereka. Araseo!"

"Araseo Yoochun. Jjinja… araseo…"

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.


	5. Ch 4

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Chapter 4**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Fallen Leaves, Don't Say Good bye- ... or Miduhyo… or.. up to readers deh hehe~ **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_"Jika kau hidup hingga seratus tahun, aku ingin hidup sampai seratus tahun kurang sehari jadi aku tidak pernah hidup tanpamu."_

_— __**A.A. Milne**__, Winnie-the-Pooh_

_._

_**~Sacrifice~**_

_**.**_

**Author POV**

"Bos… Yoochun sudah datang…"

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

"Nde…"

Yoochun dan Jaejoong memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dan besar di iringi beberapa anak buah Daesung yang di perintahkan untuk menjemput mereka. Kini mereka tengah berada didepan sebuah ruangan yang di jaga ketat oleh beberapa pengawal.

"Yoochun-ah…" Jaejoong menggenggam erat lengan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Tenanglah hyung…"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua, ayo masuk." Daesung muncul dari dalam ruanga tersebut dan menyuruh Yoochun dan Jaejoong segera masuk.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, keduanya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seorang namja tampan duduk di sebuah kursi berputarnya, memandang lekat Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau siap dengan tugas pertama, Park Yoochun." namja itu memegang pundak Yoochun, tatapan itu seakan mengintimidasi Yoochun, hingga ia kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

"S-siap Mr. C-choi…" jawab Yoochun gugp.

"Good Boy! Lalu…" Siwon melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yoochun. Mata Jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata Siwon. "Siapa si cantik ini…"

"Jeongmal mianhae Mr. Choi.. d-dia adalah hyungku… K-kim Jaejoong… k-ku mohon biarkan dia bergabung… d-dia bisa di andalkan.."

"Jjinjayoooo?" Siwon memandang Jaejoong dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. "Baiklah… tentu saja.. dengan senang hati aku… menerimanya.." ucapnya di iringi seringaian di bibirnya.

Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu. Ia mulai mempunyai firasat yang buruk. Entah mengapa ia seperti kembali mengalami mimpi buruk masa lalunya…

"G-gomawo… Mr. Choi…" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah, kau lihat Bar kecil itu." Siwon menunjuk 'Mirotic Bar' tepat seberang mobilnya terparkir kini.

Yoochun, yang kini duduk di sebelah Daesung yang berada di kursi menyetirnya terlihat mengangguk seraya mengikuti arah telunjuk siwon. Di jok belakang kini Jaejoong duduk tak nyaman karena dia bersebelahan dengan Siwon yang tiap menit melirik kearahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menghancurkan tempat ini dengan tanganmu sendiri. Araso"

Yoochun terlihat sedikit shock. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat mengangguk lemah. "Araso… Mr. Choi." Tanpa banyak bicara Yoochun langsung melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Bar tersebut.

Melihat Yoochun keluar, Jaejoong pun segera membuka pintu berniat menyusul Yoochun.

"Mau kemana Jaejoong-ah?" sebelum Jaejoong berhasil keluar dari mobil itu, tangannya di tahan oleh Siwon.

"T-tentu saja membantu Y-yoochun…" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Cukup dia sendiri yang melakukannya."

"T-tapi… bukankah tugasku disini sama d-dengan Y-yoochun…?"

Siwon tersenyum licik seraya menaikkan alisnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Aku.. memberikan tugas yang lain padamu. Kau… datanglah padaku besok. Sendirian.."

Jaejoong bergetar di tempatnya. Tak perlu bertanya, tatapan Siwon sudah menjelaskan apa tugas yang Bos-nya itu maksudkan.

"Jae.. aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaksa dengan kekerasan… jadi, datanglah atas kemamuanmu sendiri. Kalau aku puas, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginku… baby!" Siwon mengelus pipi mulus

Jaejoong yang masih bergetar di sampingnya.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa mondar mandir didepan pintu ruma mereka. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Yoochun dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang.

"Yunho hyuuuuung!"

Yunho langsung berlari kearah suara yang ia yakin berasal dari kamar Junsu. Suara itu ia kenal, suara Changmin yang ia suruh untuk menjaga Junsu tadi.

"Waeyo min?" Yunho berlari mendekati Changmin yang tengah menangis seraya memeluk Junsu.

"Hyuuuung hiks. Junsu hyung hiks.. D-dia pingsan dan … darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya… Hiks.."

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Junsu yang berada di pangkuan Changmin. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Yunho berlari membawa Junsu dalam gendongannya menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka di ikuti oleh Changmin.

"Min, cepat carikan taksi!"

Changmin mengangguk dan langsung berlari kearah jalan raya mencari taksi seperti perintah Yunho. Hingga sekitar sepuluh menit ia baru bisa menemukan taksi. Yunho berlari memasuki taksi yang telah di bawah Changmin. Taksi itupun segera melaju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh saat Yoochun menghajar satu persatu orang di Mirotic Bar itu. Nampak olehnya lawan Yoochun sekitar lima orang. Sesekali ia melihat Yoochun terjatuh dan mendapat serangan balik. Namun Yoochun kembali bangkit dan seperti menjadi bertambah kuat… nde.. Junsu.. Junsu lah yang memberi kekuatan itu…

Terkadang ia merasa kalau di antara mereka, Junsu lah yang paling beruntung… Nde… Junsu mempunyai Yoochun yang begitu mencintainya, berkorban untuknya, berjuang untuknya…

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh perlahan. Yunho… Jaejoong sadar, dari awal mungkin memang dia tak cukup pantas mencintai namja sebaik Yunho. Hingga ia hanya bisa mencintai Yunho diam-diam. Jaejoong hanya lah, seseorang yang sudah kotor sejak awal…

.

.

Dari luar kamar ICU, Yunho dan Changmin nampak terduduk lemas di bangku tunggu ruangan itu. Mata Changmin sudah membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sedangkan mata musang Yunho terlihat lingkaran hitam karena ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hyung, gimana Yoochun dan Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ponsel mereka mati…"

.

.

Jaejoong tersandar pada jok taksi yang kini membawanya dan Yoochun menuju rumah mereka. Mata bulat dan besarnya menerawang kearah jalan raya.

"Hyung… gwenchana? Sedari tadi kau melamun?" Yoochun mengguncang pundak Jaejoong.

"E-eoh? Waeyo?"

"Hyung, kau melamun dari tadi? Waeyo? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa tadi kau tak membantuku saat aku di suruh menyerang Mirotic Bar?"

"I-itu… hmm.. nan molla.. a-aku hanya mengikuti perintah Mr. Choi. Mungkin, dia hanya ingin mengetes kita satu satu."

"Ah jadi begitu… hm aku masih belum tahu sebenarnya tugas apa yang di berikan padaku. Lalu, apa tugas yang diberikannya padamu?"

"A-aa…a-ku juga belum tahu…"

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya, mengapa kau gugup sekali. Ck!

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan kembali ia melamun. Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal di buatnya. Mungkin dia sangat cemas. Pikir Yoochun.

Yoochun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang tadi ia matikan. Ia takut Yunho mencoba menghalanginya seperti kemarin. Yoochun membulatkan matanya saat melihat cukup banyak panggilan masuk dari Yunho maupun Changmin, juga beberapa pesan. Segera saja ia membuka salah satu pesan tersebut lalu membacanya.

"S-suie…. andweee! Hiks…"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamun kini menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yoochun. "Waeyo Chun?"

"Junsu… hiks…"

Jaejoong yang langsung mengerti langsung memerintahkan ahjushi supir taksi itu berbelok ke rumah sakit. "Ahjushi, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

.

.

Tak lama kini keduanya telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Junsu di rawat. Yoochun langsung berlari kearah ruangan ICU. Ia hanya bisa menangis menatap Junsu yang kembali baring tak berdaya di kamar itu… ranjang itu…

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho yang terlihat menatap kesal dirinya.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Yunho dengan suara meninggi.

"K-kami…" Jaejoong melirik Yoochun yang juga memandangnya.

"Yak! Jawab aku!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"Hiks… cukup hyung… ku mohon! Bukan suara pertengkaran kalian yang di perlukan Junsu hyung saat ini." Changmin menatap kesal satu persatu hyungdeulnya dengan mata bengkak yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

Suasana kembali hening… yang terdengar hanyalah isak pilu mereka…

.

.

"Kau lulus ujian dengan baik. Dan ini adalah tugas pertamamu!" Siwon menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun segera meraih amplop itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Aku… menginginkan nyawa seseorang yang berada di dalama amplop itu, Park Yoochun. Kabari tentang kematiannya secepat mungkin, lalu kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan dariku…"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk lemah seraya mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam amplop tersebut. Sementara Siwon hanya menyeringai menyaksikan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sungguh, ini sangat menarik baginya. Park Youngmin… Hah, aku jadi tak sabar memberimu kejutan ini. Bisiknya dalam hati.

Tangan Yoochun bergetar saat melihat sosok foto yang ada di tangannya kini. Ia menatap Siwon tak percaya. "D-dia… orang yang harus ku bunuh…?"

"Nde… aku rasa kau akan dengan senang hati melakukannya kan, Tuan muda Park."

Tatapan mata Yoochun seketika memancarkan amarah yang membunuh. Tangannya tergempal meremas foto yang tadi di tangannya. "Nde… aku… dengan senang hati melakukannya." Park Youngmin… orang yang sudah merampas semua yang Yoochun miliki… bahkan hampir merampas nyawanya sendiri.

"Hmm baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, tuan muda Park."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoochun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

"Hmm! Ini akan menjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang sangat menarik. Ck!"

.

.

Yoochun menggenggam seikat mawar putih di tangannya. Langkahnya cepat menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dimana kini Junsu berbaring lemah di sana. Nde… kondisi Junsu semakin memburuk hingga ia kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Yoochun langsung memasuki kamar rawat inap Junsu dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih tadi di sebuah meja di samping ranjang kekasihnya. Yoochun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Junsu. Di raihnya tangan sang kekasih dan di genggamnya erat tangan yang nampak semakin menonjolkan tulang-tulang itu.

"C-chunnie… k-kau sudah d-datang…?" Junsu berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, yang terdengar seperti sayup-sayup.

"Ne.. Su-ie.. a-aku akan bernyanyi untukmu.. jadi dengarkan lah baik-baik…" air matanya mulai menetes.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya… tersenyum kearah Yoochun.

_barami bunda noulri jigo_

_unmyeongi uri motgeman haedo_

_sigan heureugojinagan jarigitda_

Air mata mengiringi suara merdu Yoochun melantunkan kata demi kata lagunya….

_sarang ingabwa geurium ingabwa_

_ne misoga ne ane muldeuda_

_kkotji jin hue urineun dashi shijak_

Mata mereka saling menatap lekat.. genggaman tangan yang semakin erat..

_nagyeom uirul georeumyon_

_hamkkeman itjamyeo_

_nae maeum samkhin geudae_

_yongwonheul yaksokhalge_

_nuni bushige_

_areumdaun kkume_

_siryeoni dagaunabwa_

_eodumi gago_

_saebyeoki umyeon_

_oneuse go gieoke momunda_

_ojik neol hyanghan nae maeum_

_i seude maechinda_

Bait demi bait lagu menjadi semakin sulit di lantunkan… suaranya seperti tercekat oleh rasa takut yang menyesakkan dada… suara indah itu perlahan seperti meredup… sama seperti tatapan mata kekasihnya yang perlahan meredup…

_nagyeom uirul georumyeon h_

_amkeman itjamyeon_

_nae maeum samkhin geudae_

_yongwonheul yaksokhalge_

_nuni bushige_

_areumdaun kkume_

_siryeoni dagaunabwa_

Yoochun tetap berusaha menyelesaikan nyanyiannya di tengah isak yang juga mengiringi….

Hiks…

_gadeun haneul araeseo_

_gadeun kkumeul guneun_

_bichui byeoldeurui hyangyeon_

_geucheokje enae momeulsido_

_onjenga dashi bureul norae_

_geunari chajaugetji_

_saranghanda malhaego_

_unmomeul dahaeseo_

_yessunganui ddolrimeul_

_yongwonhi ganjikhalge_

_hyeonshire garyeo_

_neol bolsu obsodo_

_dashineol chajeulteniga_

_sarangingabwa_

_geurieumin gabwa_

_ne misoga ne ane muldeunda_

_kkotji jinhue urinun_

_dashi shijak_

_dashi shijak_

_d-dashi…. s-shijak…_

Junsu kembali memejamkan matanya saat lantunan indah itu berakhir…

"Tolong… bertahan Suie.. setelah ini berakhir.. kita akan memulai lagi… kehidupan kita yang bahagia… Nde… karena itu kau harus bertahan…" Yoochun berdiri lalu mengecup kening Junsu sesaat.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Kim Eomma yang tengah terbaring di kasurnya, dengan beberapa selang infus yang melekat pada tangan, hidung serta mulutnya. Jaejoong kembali teringat ucapan Dokter Han, Eomma-nya sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Eomma-nya yang sudah tiga hari tak ia dengar suaranya. Nde, kini dengan selang-selang itu lah Kim Eomma masih bisa bertahan dalam tiga hari ini.

Ia sudah tak punya pilihan dan tak punya banyak waktu… air matanya Jaejoong kembali menetes. Mengingat kembali kenangan buruk itu… saat dirinya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketiga tubuhnya di jamah lelaki tua itu.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari memasuki kamar dimana Kim Eomma berbaring. Jaejoong meraih tangan Eommanya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya… "Eomma hiks… Joonggie takut Eomma.. aaakkhh! Joonggie… bawa Joonggie pergi bersama eomma. Joonggie lelah Eomma.. hiks.."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh lemah Eommanya… "Eomma… Tunggu Joonggie nde. Joonggie akan segera kembali. Setelah Eomma sembuh nanti, kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi… Joongie… sangat rindu masakan Eomma.. bertahanlah Joonggie mohoh…"

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya… perlahan ia beranjak meninggalkan Kim Eomma..

.

.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan kamar rawat inap Junsu. Ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

"Yoboseyo."

"…."

"Nde.. Daesung hyung.. aku sudah siap. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

PIP~ Yoochun menutup ponselnya lalu kembali meletakkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan masker dari saku jaketnya lalu memakainya dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Di samping pintu kini Changmin melihat dan mendengar semuanya.

"Sudah siap? Melakukan apa?" gumam Changmin.

Changmin melirik sebentar Junsu yang masih terbaring lemah. "Chun hyung… apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya…"

Aniyo! Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, Hyung… Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoochun…

.

.

"Jae, kau sudah datang?" Daesung, sang tangan kanan Mr. Choi membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menanggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Bos… sudah menunggumu di kamarnya. Jadi, kau langsung masuk saja. Itu kamar Bos." Daesung menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak tepat di samping ruagan Mr. Choi.

"A-araseo…" Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju kamar itu. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lalu membukanya saat mendengar seseorang mempersilahkannya masuk dari dalam kamar itu..

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar memasuki kamar itu. Di lihatnya Mr. Choi tengah berbaring dengan balutan bathrobe putih, dengan seringaian yang tampil di bibirnya.

"Jae.. kemarilah…"

-maigadsaaaannn- jujur saya stress pas bikin part ini, keringat dingin, dsb—ORZ siwon oppa /sungkemaan/-wkwkwk!

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru memasuki rumah Mr. Choi. Ia sangat yakin Yoochun sekarang berada disini. Nde, dia harus menghentikan Yoochun sebelum telambat.

Terlihat beberapa anak buah Mr. Choi mencoba menghalangi langkahnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk!" Daesung muncul dari belakang.

Yunho segera memasuki rumah Mr. Choi. "Daesung hyung.. Ku mohon lepaskan Yoochun.. biar… biark aku yang akan menggantikannya."

"Aniyo! Biar aku yang melakukannya, Yunho hyung!"

"Yoochun-ah!" Yunho menyeret Yoochun hingga ke dinding dan menarik kerah kemeja Yoochun. "Dengarkan hyung- Junsu… bagaimana kalau Junsu tahu apa yang kau lakukan, eoh."

"Aniyo! Lalu, apa bedanya dengan yang kau lakukan, eoh! dengar hyung, aku tidak punya banyak waktu… jangan mencoba untuk menghalangiku lagi." Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho padanya. "Gomawo hyung… tapi biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri…" Yoochun beranjak pergi di ikuti Daesung di belakangannya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Yoochun. Ia berteriak seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aaaakkkhh!"

KREK~

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu dari kamar yang berada tak jauh darinya berdiri kini. Yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"J-jae…"

Yunho tahu persis kamar siapa yang baru saja terbuka itu, nde… itu adalah kamar Bos-nya. Mr. Choi.

"Y-yunho…"

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu, dengan kemeja yang tak di kancing di bagian atasnya, rambut hitam-nya yang terlihat berantakan, peluh yang masih belum sepenuhnya kering dan…. Kaki Yunho bergetar mendekati sosok cantik yang selalu ia kagumi itu.

Jaejoong memundurkan perlahan langkahnya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap mata musang yang kini seolah mengintrogasinya dengan tatapan seperti menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"A-apa… yang kau lakukan di dalam…?" suara Yunho seolah tercekat oleh rasa sesak yang sudah menyerang dadanya. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memaksa kedua bola mata bulat itu agar menatapnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat… perlahan air matanya kembali tumpah. Kakinya seakan sudah tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"K-kau…" Yunho menyobek kemeja bagian atas jaejoong hingga leher dan dada yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah itu terlihat jelas olehnya.

Butiran air mata itu perlahan mengalir di pipi Yunho. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia menarik Jaejoong dan menyeret namja cantik itu keluar dari rumah Mr. Choi.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak melawan. Ia hanya terus mengikuti langkah Yunho yang tengah menyeretnya seperti orang gila. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih saat Yunho menarik paksa dirinya, tangan Jaejoong bahkan memerah karena Yunho terlalu kuat mencengkram tangan halus nan putih itu.

.

.

Yunho terus menarik Jaejoong keluar dari taksi lalu memasuki rumah mereka. Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya di selimuti keheningan yang seolah tak kunjung berakhir. Yunho menyeret Jaejoong kekamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu kasar ke atas kasur miliknya.

Yunho kemudian langsung menindih dan tubuh di bawahnya itu dan mencengkram rahang Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah… sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar itu, eoh? apa kau menjual tubuhmu kepadanya! Jae!" Yunho berteriak seraya mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih membisu dan terus menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Jawab aku Jaejoong! Lihat aku! Mengapa kau melakukan itu, eoh!" Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dari saku kemeja Jaejoong. "a-apa ini karena uang! Kim jaejoong!" Yunho semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong menatap tajam mata namja di atasnya kini. Bibirnya bergetar saat berucap. "Ne… semua ini karena uang. A-aku… aku membutuhkan uang Jung Yunho. Jadi, aku menjual tubuhku. Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Haaaah… K-kau… Kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Yunho melempar amplop tadi ke wajah Jaejoong. "Baiklah, berapa? Berapa namja brengsek itu membeli tubuhmu, eoh?" teriak Yunho seraya berusaha menyobek kemeja yang di pakai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terpaku seraya menatap amplop uang yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"A-aku… aku juga akan membeli tubuhmu!" Yunho menggigit kasar leher Jaejoong.

"Lalukan saja sampai kau puas. Bukankah kau memang bagian dari mereka." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit akibat perbuatan Yunho. Terasa sangat perih saat Yunho berusaha mengoyak kulit lehernya yang putih itu, namun semua tak sebanding dengan rasa perih di hatinya kini.

Yunho menghentikan gigitannya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah tahu semuanya… Di tatapnya sosok namja yang selama ini sangat ia kagumi ini. Mata bulat dan besar itu memerah dan perlahan meneteskan air mata…. bibir Cherry itu bergetar…

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya, semakin menambah sesak di dada keduanya. Yunho menggempalkan tangannya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Druuut druuut..

Suara getar ponsel Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Dengan cepat Jaejoong merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo…"

"…."

"Mwooo? Nde, aku segera kesana sekarang!"

PIP~ Jaejoong menutup telponnya.

Jaejoong merapikan lagi kemejanya yang berantakan dan meraih amplop yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Di pandangnya sekilas Yunho yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya. Jaejoong segera turun dari ranjang Yunho dan berlari keluar kamar itu.

Yunho menatap nanar punggung sosok namja yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia cintai itu. Namun ia tak pernah mengakui semuanya. Nde, lebih tepatnya Yunho sengaja menyingkirkan perasaan cintanya hanya untuk melindungi Jaejoong.

Ia hanya tak ingin menempatkan Jaejoong dalam bahaya besar. "Aaaakkkhh! Hiks hiks! Aaaakhh!" Yunho berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jae… K-kau tidak akan lolos dariku. Brengsek!" Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah memasuki taksi. Yunho berlari mengejar taksi itu . "Ahhh Shiiit!" Umpatnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menyeringai. Taksi lain melitas.

"Taksi!" Yunho berlari masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah berhenti didepannya kini. "Jalan pak, ikuti taksi yang didepan!" Yunho sudah benar-benar di kuasai emosi. Yang ada dibenaknya kini hanya lah pembalasan untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho terus mengikuti langkah Jaejoong hingga kini ia tahu Jaejoong tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama tempat Junsu di rawat… Namun.. itu bukanlah ruangan Junsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian di lihatnya dari Jauh Jaejoong berlari menuju ruangan administrasi rumah sakit ini. "Jae… A-apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

.

.

Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan seluruh biaya administrasi untuk operasi Kim Eomma. Kini ia kembali berlari menuju kamar operasi di mana ibunya tengah di tangani pada Dokter bedah terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Para Dokter dan perawat memasuki kamar operasi.

"Dokter… ku mohon… ku mohon selamatkan Eomma-ku…"

Dokter Han menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu berbalik menatap Jaejoong. "Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Berdoalah untuk Eomma-mu…" Dokter Han menepuk pundak Jaejoong lalu menyusul rekan-rekannya kedalam ruangan operasi.

Sementara Yunho hanya bisa terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jarak cukup dekat… hingga ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Dokter itu. Dada Yunho sesak seketika itu juga. Jaejoong… melakukan hal itu untuk Eomma-nya. Untuk menyelamatkan Eomma-nya.

Yunho kini hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menyimpan masalahnya sendirian… berjuang sendirian… lagi-lagi ia tak tahu.. dia terlambat mengetahui tentang masalah Jaejoong. A-aku… aku memang tidak berguna. Hiks… Mianhae Jaejoong. Jeongmal mianhae… lirihnya dalam hati.

Hingga hampir tiga jam berlalau… akhirnya terlihat para Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Dokter Han menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Dokter… Eomma-ku.. d-dia… dia selamatkan Dokter?" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Dokter Han.

Dokter Han membisu… seolah membiarkan Jaejoong mengetahui jawaban lewat sikap diamnya. "M-mianhae…"

Jaejoong membeku lalu tersungkur di lantai tempatnya berdiri… "Aniyo! Aniyooo! Aaaaaahkkkhh!" Jaejoong berlari menuju tubuh kaku sang Eomma yang kini tengah di bawa para perawat keluar dari ruang operasi.

Jaejoong menjerit histeris seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eomma-nya. "Jangan tinggalkan Joonggie eomma.. Hiks.. dorawaaa! Jebaaal! Dorawaaa! Hiks…"

Seseorang memeluk erat tubuhnya yang tengah bergetar hebat dari belakang. Tanpa suara… hanya dekapan erat yang ingin ia berikan…

.

.

Daesung memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Ia melirik Yoochun yang kini sudah menggenggam BARRETA 92 yang di berikan Daesung padanya.

Air matanya tumpah perlahan. Disini… Dirumah ini… Kenangan tentang Eomma dan Appa serta masa kecil masih terlihat jelas.

"Lakukan sekarang! bukan saatnya menangis!… dan berhati-hatilah!"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk lalu segera keluar dari mobil Daesung. Ia berjalan menelusuri dinding-dinding pagar rumah ini. Yoochun tentu saja sangat mengenal seluk beluk rumah ini. Ia mengintip dari luar pagar… berubah.. semua benar-benar berubah. Si tua brengsek itu benar-benar sudah merubah rumahnya, menghilangkan setiap kenangan yang mengingatkan Yoochun pada orang tunya. Tangannya menggempal erat diiringi gemertak gigi-giginya. Ia bersumpah, ia akan menembak si tua itu tepat di jantungnya.

Yoochun sudah masuk kedalam pagar dan memperhatikan seksama keadaan rumah itu. Lengah, nde.. setaunya pamannya ini memang bukan seorang mafia, lalu? mengapa ia sampai berususan dengan Mr. Choi. Ah entahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Di samping pagar itu Changmin berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar. Sinar mata hari kini semakin memancarkan teriknya. "Yoochun hyung… k-kau… melakukan itu…" Changmin sudah cukup mengerti gerak-gerik Yoochun karena sedari tadi ia mengikuti Yoochun. Changmin mengendap-endap memasuki rumah itu.

.

.

BRAAAK!

Yoochun mendobrak pintu rumah itu hingga terbuka lebar…

Matanya membelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini… si Tua itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, seolah tengah menyambutnya. Beberapa anak buahnya kini berjajar di depannya.

"Jadi… kau orang yang dikirimnya untuk membunuhku, eoh?"

Yoochun membeku di tempatnya. Apa ini jebakan?

"Hah, hanya bocah tengik yang tak berguna…" namja tua itu mengisyaratkan keenam anak buahnya untuk menghajar Yoochun.

Yoochun memundur perlahan hingga ia menambrak seseorang di belakangnya… Yoochun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "C-changmin-ahh.."

Changmin menyeringai. "Perlu bantuanku hyung?"

Yoochun tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka berdua berlari menyerang anak buah Park Youngmin..

BUGH

BRAAAK!

PLAAAK!

Pertarungan di selesaikan dengan baik oleh kedua sahabat ini…. terlihat seluruh anak buah Park Youngmin sudah terkapar di hadapannya kini.

Changmin menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Yoochun yang kini tengah terjatuh di depannya. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoochun berdiri. Yoochun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman.

"Gomawo Min.."

"Apa ada yang mau kau selesaikan, cepatlah… Junsu hyung menunggumu.."

Prook proookk… "Wow… kau sangat luar biasa rupanya." Park Youngmin berseru dari kursinya.

Yoochun menyeringai.. lalu ia menatap namja tua yang kini telah berdiri dari kursinya. Walau Yoochun sudah menodongkan BARRETA 92 itu kearah jantungnya, ia sama sekali tak nampak ketakutan…

"Bersiaplah ku kirim ke neraka… Paman!" Yoochun membuka masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"K-kau…" namja tua itu nampak sangat terkejut.

Yoochun bersiap meluncurkan peluruh BARRETA 92 miliknya….

"Ckck! selamat datang kembali… Yoochun-ah! dan aku sangat senang… kau datang sendiri padaku untuk mengantar nyamamu!" Park Youngmin terlihat melirik kearah samping.

DOOORRR DOOORRR!

Suara tembakan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Yoochun merasakan sebuah tubuh mendekapnya… Changmin.. Changmin mendekapnya dari samping dan membiarkan peluru-peluru itu terbenam didadanya…

"Shhhiiiittt! Yaaakkk!" dari balik tubuh Changmin, Yoochun meluncurkan peluruh tersebut kearah si penembak

yang berada di sampingnya kini hingga si penembak tadi kini tersungkur. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat… DOORRR! Yoochun kembali melesatkan peluru BARRETA 92-nya tepat kearah Jantung Park Youngmin yang hendak menembaknya.

Pistol di tangan namja tua itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya…

BRUUUK!

"C-changmin-ah!" BARETTA 92 itu terlepas dari tangan Yoochun. Ia kemudian tersungkur dihadapan tubuh tak berdaya sahabatnya ini.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho! Aaakkhhh!" Jaejoong meronta-ronta saat menyadari Yunho-lah orang yang telah memeluknya.

"Aniyo! Biarkan aku memelukmu. Mianhae Jae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. A-aku…"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga namja itu terjungkal kebelakang. Jaejoong kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit ini.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di jalan raya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong terpental ke atas saat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menghantam tubuh Jaejoong… tubuh indah itu kembali terpental ketanah dan sebuah sepeda motor menggilas kaki kirinya…

"JAEJOOOONG-AH!" Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong lalu mendekap tubuh tak berdaya itu kedalam dekapannya. "

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tersenyum sebelum perlahan ia menutup matanya…

.

.

"C-chunnieeee! Aaakhhrrhh Appooo! Hiks!" Junsu berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya seraya memegangi perut atasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian kembali menghempaskannya... Darah kembali keluar dari hidungnya… pandangan matanya memudar … bahkan… perlahan terpejam…

Dokter Lee memasuki kamar Junsu bersama beberapa perawat. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Junsu… Dokter tampan ini kemudian menghela napas…

.

.

_"Eomma… Jika kau hidup hingga seratus tahun, aku ingin hidup sampai seratus tahun kurang sehari jadi aku tidak pernah hidup tanpamu… hehe.." Jaejoong kecil memandang lekat wajah cantik sang Eomma yang tengah tertidur pulas di depannya._

_"Good Night Eomma…" Chu_~

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**


	6. Ch 5 (End)

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Chapter 5 (End)**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance, Angst, Crime / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Fallen Leaves, Don't Say Good bye- ... or Miduhyo… or.. up to readers deh hehe~**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu adalah bahwa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kepergianmu! Aku.. tak bisa menghentikannya…_

_._

.

**Changmin POV**

Suatu malam aku terbangun oleh mimpi buruk.. sangat mengerikan… tengah malam… dan aku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya…

Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung…. Dan Junsu hyung… aku bermimpi sangat buruk, sangat mengerikan. Aku melihat kalian meninggalkanku sendirian dunia ini. Di dalam mimpi itu… aku melihat kematian kalian didepan mataku…

Saat itu aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Yoochun dan Junsu hyung. Aku melihat kalian tertidur dan saling memeluk. Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku menuju kamar Appa dan Eomma… Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung… tidak mudah menyembunyikan perasaan cinta itu, aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan… karena aku juga merasakannya…

Napas ku tersengal oleh rasa sakit yang teramat di dadaku. Ku lihat Yoochun hyung terus menangis dan memanggil namaku.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Min! Hyung mohon bertahan ne… hiks.." Yoochun mencoba menggendong tubuh Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia tersungkur. "Hiks.. Changmin kau harus bertahan! Aaakhh!"

Yoochun mulai berteriak frustasi karena kesusahan membawa Changmin keluar dari rumah itu. Darah segar terus keluar dari dada Changmin.

Yoochun terus berjalan tertatih-tatih memapah Changmin kedalam mobil Daesung yang terlihat menunggu mereka tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Park. Yoochun membuka pintu mobil Daesung dan meletakkan Changmin di jok belakang mobil. Yoochun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Changmin dan membiarkan Changmin berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Dongsaengku sekarat, dia harus segera di tolong! Cepatlah!" ucap Yoochun pada Daesung yang terlihat santai melihat Yoochun yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Yak, pabbo! Kau harus segera melarikan diri. Kalau tidak polisi akan menangkapmu!"

Yoochun geram mendengar ucapan Daesung. Dengan sigap ia meletakkan Baretta 92 yang tadi sempat ia bawa sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu tepat di kepala Daesung. "Aku tidak peduli brengsek! Aku tidak peduli kalau aku tertangkap asal Changmin bisa selamat.. cepat jalan atau aku akan menembak kepalamu sekarang!" bentak Yoochun.

Daesung terlihat mendengus kesal. "Aishh baiklah kalau itu maumu, bocah!" ia lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit. "U-uhukk… u-uhuukk…" Changmin mulai membuka mata. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, matanya terlihat memerah, tangannya terus berada di dadanya, menahan sakit karena beberapa peluru yang sudah bersarang di dadanya.

"Min, bertahanlah kumohon!"

"H-hyung.. U-uhukk.. t-tolong… b-berikan hatiku pada J-junsu hyung.. uhuk.." Changmin membawa tangan Yoochun ke perut bagian atas-nya.

"Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh! aniyo, kau harus selamat. Aku, aku memang ingin menyelamatkan Junsu, tapi aku tidak pernah berfikir akan mengorbankanmu. Tidak Min!"

"K-kau… sudah tidak p-punya banyak.. ughh w-waktu h-hyung… k-kau harus m-menyelamatkan J-junsu hyung…"

Tubuh Yoochun bergetar. "Aniyo Min. Hiks… kau juga harus selamat… ku mohon bertahanlah!"

Changmin sudah tak menjawab lagi. Namun nafas dan denyut nadinya masih ada…

"Chun, sudah sampai!" ucap Daesung yang seperti jengah melihat adegan mengharukan di belakangnya kini.

.

.

Yunho berlari sambil menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong sudah terpejam. Kepala dan kaki kirinya sudah bersimpuh darah.

Yunho berlari memasuki ruang ICU dan meletakkan Jaejoong di ranjang ruangan itu. "Jae.. hiks.. sadarlah ku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.." Yunho terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan ICU.

"Tuan, ku mohon tunggu di luar. Kami akan segera menanganinya." Dokter menyentuh bahu Yunho.

"Dokter selamat dia ku mohon. Tolong selamatkan dia hiks!" Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dokter itu.

Dokter dengan Name tag- Park Jungsoo itu memapah Yunho keluar dari ruangan ICU. "Kami akan berusaha tuan. Tolong bantulah dengan doa.." Ucap Dokter Park lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Yunho tersandar di dinding ruangan itu. Tubuhnya merosot. Tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, bergetar dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jae, aku mencintaimu… ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku belum sempat mengatakan itu padamu. Saranghae Jaejoonggie.. mianhae… Mianhae hiks…"

Di dalam, Dokter Park dan para perawat terus menerus berusaha mencoba mengembalikan detak Jantung Jaejoong….

.

.

Dokter Lee tersenyum lega. Ia segera menyuntikkan suatu cairan ke selang infus Junsu. "Dia kembali.." ucapnya tersenyum lega.

Dokter Lee memandang lekat pasiennya yang sudah empat tahun ia kenal ini. "Kenapa kau menutupi penyakitmu dari teman-temanmu Junsu-ya…"

Ia kemudian membetulkan selimut Junsu, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu…

.

.

"Aku minta bayaranku sekarang!" bentak Yoochun seraya menekan pistolnya kembali kearah kepala Daesung.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Yak! Satu jam lagi akan kupastikan semua saluran TV akan serentak mengabarkan tentang kematian Park Youngmin yang di bunuh oleh keponakannya sendiri. Seperti yang di inginkan oleh Bos-mu itu. Sekarang cepat berikan bayaranku! Aku tidak punya waktu Kang Daesung. Aku benar-benar akan menembak kepalamu kalau kau terus membuang waktuku. CEPAT BERIKAN!" Yoochun berteriak.

"Aishh baiklah!" Daesung mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal dari saku jasnya dan melemparkannya kearah Yoochun.

Dengan sigap Yoochun menangkapnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Segera saja ia membuka pintu mobil Daesung dan mengeluarkan Changmin lalu memapah Dongsaeng-nya itu ke dalam Sumah sakit.

Beberapa perawat yang melihat itu langsung membantu Yoochun dan segera mengambil alih Changmin dan membawa namja jangkung itu ke ruangan ICU. Yoochun segera berlari mengikutinya. Yoochun melihat di luar ruangan itu, Yunho tengah menangis.

.

.

Dokter Park tersenyum lega. "Dia kembali…" ucapnya saat detak Jantung Jaejoong mulai kembali beraturan. Napasnya mulai kembali normal meski kini ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Para perawat tengah memasangkan semua alat bantu pernapasan Jaejoong dan semua perlengkapan medis yang ia butuhkan.

Di samping Jaejoong kini, ia melihat satu lagi pasien. Namja itu menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"J-jae hyuuung…" tangannya berusaha meraih Jaejoong. Apa mereka saling mengenal. Batin Dokter Park.

"Tenanglah…" Ucap Dokter Park kini menghampiri Changmin.

"D-dokter… t-tolong berikan aku sebuah b-bulpoint dan k-kertas… d-dan t-tolong p-panggilkan D-dokter L-lee hyukjae. K-ku mohon… u-hukk.." Changmin kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A-apa yang kau katakan…?" Dokter Park terlihat bingung.

"A-aku sudah tidak k-kuat… uughh.. J-jebaaal.." Changmin terus memegangi dadanya.

"B-baiklah…"

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

"Y-yunho hyung…" Aku menyentuh pundak Yunho hyung yang masih tertunduk. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho hyung mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Dia tak menjawab dan hanya terus menatapku. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Hyung! Ku mohon jawab aku! Apa yang tejadi, eoh?" aku mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho hyung.

"J-jae… joong…." Yunho hyung seperti tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia kembali menangis.

Aku segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu ruangan ICU itu. Segera saja ku membuka dan mendapati Jaejoong hyung terbaring di sana. Aku langsung jatuh tersungkur di lantai. "Aaaakhhh! Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku menjerit tertahan di sela tangisanku.

"Tuhan… a-aku mohon.. selamatkan mereka ku mohon… hiks.." Aku kembali bangkit dan berlari menuju sebuah kamar. Segera ku membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati kekasihku masih terbaring lemah di sana.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Junsu. Aku meraih tangan Junsu dan menciumnya. "Kau harus selamat sayang. Ku mohon… ku mohon berjuanglah. Kau harus berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Kau harus bahagia nantinya.

Mungkin.. Hiks.. mungkin kita akan berpisah.. hiks.. gwenchana.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Saranghae, Junsuie…" Aku berdiri dan mencium kening Junsu cukup lama.

Aku kemudian perlahan beranjak meninggalkan Junsu…

.

.

Aku berlari kembali menuju ruangan ICU. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya di dorong beberapa perawat. Aku langsung berlari menuju tubuh itu dan membuka kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu.

Tanganku bergetar saat memandang wajah pucat di balik kain putih itu. "C-changmin…." Aku kembali kembali terisak hebat. "Andweeee! Hiks.. Dokter, apa yang terjadi?" Aku menatap Dokter Lee yang berjalan di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Dongsaengku.

Dokter Lee tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepadaku. "Changmin menandatangi itu sebelumnya…" Aku gemetaran. "Bahwa dia bersedia mejadi pendonor transplantasi hati buat Junsu…" kertas itu terlepas dari tanganku. Aku kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu persetujuan darimu, Yoochun-ssi, sebagai pihak keluarga yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi ini…"

Ya Tuhan… mengapa ini terjadi pada kami. A-aku… aku tidak sanggup.

.

.

Aku kini sudah berada di ruangan administrasi untuk mengurus pembedahaan Hepatektomi total dan di lanjutkan dengan transplantasi hati Junsu. Aku kembali teringat ucapan Dokter Lee. Untuk saat ini pembedahan Hepatektomi dan transplantasi hati bagi Junsu masih bisa di lakukan meningat kankernya belum menyebar ke organ-organ lain. Kalau sudah menyebar, maka operasi itu tak akan berguna lagi. Junsu masih bisa tertolong dengan operasi itu namun… ada kemungkinan juga akan gagal kalau hati Changmin tidak diterima oleh tubuh Junsu. Tapi… semua tergantung padamu Yoochun-sii. Nasib Junsu.. di tanganmu sekarang.

Tanganku gemetar saat akan menanda tangani surat persetujuan operasi Junsu itu. Aku juga terus di bayangi saat Changmin mendekapku ketika aku akan tertembak beberapa saat yang lalu. Su-ie… ku mohon kau harus hidup. Demi Changmin… Tanganku bergerak perlahan menorehkan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih itu. Air mataku jatuh membasahi kertas itu….

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi… Uang yang sudah ku dapatkan dari hasil jalan yang salah… aku menuju ruangan operasi, di mana Junsu dan Changmin ada di dalamnya. Aku masuk kedalam dan mengintip untuk menatap sejenak wajah keduanya. Operasi akan segera di mulai.

Mungkin ini terakhir kali aku bisa melihat wajah kalian berdua. Minnie-ya, Gomawo… Jeongmal gomawoyo~ Su-ie…. Berjuanglah untuk tetap bertahan hidup meski… aku sudah ada di sampingmu lagi… saranghae~

Aku kembali menutup pintu itu seraya beranjak pergi. Aku menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

.

.

Aku mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho hyung yang kini berada di ruang tunggu kamar rawat Jaejoong hyung. Aku menyentuh bahu Yunho hyung.

"Hyung… apa Jaejoong hyung.."

"Nde.. dia selamat Chun."

Aku tersenyum menatap Yunho hyung. "Syukurlah… h-hyung.. C-changmin…" Lidahku keluh. Aku.. aku benar-benar tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku…

"Waeyo? Minnie kenapa, eoh?" Yunho hyung mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"C-changmin…" aku tak berani menatap mata Yunho hyung. "Changmin… tak selamat… m-mian hyung… hiks. S-semua ini karena aku.. aku…"

BUGH

Aku merasakan nyeri di pipiku saat gempalan tangan Yunho hyung menghantam pipiku. Appo! Tapi, aku pantas mendapatkan ini… bahkan lebih…

"APA? APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?" Yunho mencengkram bajuku dan mendorongku ketembok.

"Mianhae… Changmin tertembak karena ia menolongku saat… hiks.."

Kurasakan cengkraman tangan Yunho hyung melemah.

"AAAAAHHHGGRRHH!"

BUGH!

Ia berteriak dan kembali melayangkan gempalan tangannya ke arahku, namun sasarannya tembok di belakangku. Ku lihat aliran darah mengalir di sela jarinya.

Yunho hyung terduduk kembali di kursi itu. Ia kembali menangis dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi polisi akan segera menangkapku. Saat ini, Junsu tengah menjalani operasinya. Hyung, hanya kau bisa ku andalkan sekarang. Aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga Junsu, aku tidak tahu apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa kembali padanya atau tidak… Mianhae hyung… Jeongmal mianhae…"

Terdengar suara alarm mobil polisi kini semakin jelas. Dan bisa ku lihat beberapa polisi sudah memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

"Chunnie, kau masih bisa kabur sekarang. Cepatlah…" Yunho hyung berusaha menarik tanganku.

"Aniyo! aku tidak ingin menjadi namja yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini kalau aku melakukan itu. Aku… aku ingin hidup yang lebih baik setelah ini."

"Chun…"

"Hyung, setelah Junsu dan Jaejoong hyung sembuh. Bawahlah mereka pergi jauh dari Seoul. Ku mohon… terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan disini."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak usah kuatir. Aku.. aku akan baik-baik saja…"

Beberapa polisi kini sudah mengepungku dan menodongkan pistol kearah ku. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, salah satu polisi itu sudah meringkukku yang memang tak melakukan perlawanan. Kini, kedua tangan tanganku sudah di borgol. Mereka segera menggeretku pergi. Aku hanya bisa terus menatap Yunho hyung.

"Tunggu!"

Yunho hyung berlari lalu memelukku. Polisi itu pun berhentik sejenak.

"Kau harus kembali Chun… a-aku akan menjaga dan merawat Junsu dengan baik. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan kembali pada kami…hiks.." ia memelukku sangat erat. Hyung… bagaimana bisa aku membalas semua kebaikanmu selama ini. Dengan apa aku harus membalasnya. Aku…

"Hiks… Gomawo hyung…" … aku hanya bisa menangis.

Polisi itu kembali menarikku hingga Yunho hyung terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku… Hyung… entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi…

.

.

**Author POV**

**Tiga hari kemudian…**

Badai memang sudah berlalu… namun luka dan trauma karenanya masih terus membekas dan membayangi hidup mereka. Nde, mereka.. orang-orang yang di tinggalkan.

Kebahagian itu pasti akan datang buat mereka. Nde, itu pasti… namun semuanya memang tak akan sama lagi saat mereka masih berjalan bersama seperti dulu. Saling merangkul, berpegangan tangan, gelak tawa dan canda… semuanya akan berbeda saat seseorang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Seseorang yang telah berkorban….

.

.

Yunho berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan dan menaburkan abu jasad Changmin ke sungai Cheonggyecheon yang mengalir begitu tenang di bawahnya. Yunho teringat kembali saat dulu mereka sering kali kesini. Masih terlihat jelas olehnya, kenangan itu….

Saat Jaejoong dan Changmin bertengkar dan berlarian di tempat ini… saat keromantisan Yoochun dan Junsu terkadang membuat semua mata iri melihat mereka… saat ia diam-diam mencuri pandangannya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong…

Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya. "Mian Min… aku.. aku hanya sendirian mengantarkan kepergianmu… Selamat Jalan Changmin-ah…" Yunho menatap abu-abu hanyut bersama aliran sungai Cheonggyecheon…

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya…

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Kondisi Junsu masih lemah paskah pembedahan Hepatektomi dan transplantasi hati itu. Kata Dokter, operasinya sangat sukses dan Junsu di nyatakan sembuh total. Tubuhnya menerima dengan sangat baik hati Changmin yang kini tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Pemulihannya mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu sampai sekitar dua bulan. Aku sangat senang mendengar kabar itu. Tapi… apa yang harus aku katakan kalau dia bertanya dimana Yoochun dan Changmin berada. Tuhan… aku takut kondisi Junsu akan kembali memburuk kalau ia mengetahui apa yang telah Yoochun dan Changmin lakukan untuknya dan.. keberadaan dua namja yang mencintainya itu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kini aku beranjak ke kamar rawat di sebelah kamar Junsu. Dimana, seseorang yang ku cintai tengah berbaring di sana. Ia sudah sadar kembali satu hari yang lalu. Namun… aku menyeka air mataku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan perlahan masuk kedalam dan duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terbuka, namun ia sama sekali tak merespon kehadiranku. Tatapannya kosong… Jaejoong… jiwanya seperti tak berada di tubuhnya. Ia bagaikan sudah mati walau detak jantung dan napasnya masih terus bekerja.

Aku meraih tangannya dan meremasnya. "Jae… ku mohon bicaralah. Kau mendengarkukan…"

Aku teringat kembali saat ia sadar dari pingsannya saat itu… ia terus berteriak dan menangis memanggil Eomma-nya. Ia bahkan ingin kembali berlari saat itu namun… saat mendapati kaki kirinya sudah tiada. Jaejoong hanya terpaku… dia kembali histeris …

_"Eomma… Hiks! jangan tinggalkan Joonggie! Andweeee!" Jaejoong menarik jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Aku yang saat itu sedang tertidur di sampingnya langsung terbangun dan memeluk tubuhnya._

_"Jae.. Tenanglah…"_

_"Hiks. lepas Yun! Aku harus bertemu Eomma-ku! Lepaaaas!" ia mendorongku hingga aku terpental ke lantai._

_Ku lihat ia membuka selimutnya dan hendak turun dari ranjangnya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk._

_"Y-yunho-ah.. k-kenapa kakiku? K-kenapaa? Aaaaakhhh! Hiks.. hiks! Eommaaaa! Hiks!" Jaejoong berteriak seraya memukul-mukul kakinya sendiri. "Andweeeee! Hiks!"_

_Aku langsung bangkit dan memeluknya. "Mianhae Jaejoong-ah. Jeongmal mianhae! K-kakimu.." aku benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Bahwa kaki kiri Jaejoong hancur saat kecelakaan itu. Tak ada jalan lain selain mengamputasi kaki kirinya._

_Ku rasakan tangan mungilnya terus memukul tubuhku. Jaejoong bergetar dan terus terisak hebat. Ia terus-menerus menjerit. "Jae, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae…" aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ku ucapkan selain kata maaf itu padanya._

_Semejak hari itu… Jaejoong seperti sudah mati…._

"Jae, operasi Junsu berhasil. Dia akan segera sembuh. Dia yang selama ini sangat lemah, ternyata sangat kuat. Aku yakin, Jaejoonggie bisa lebih kuat dari itu. Ku mohon kembalilah Jae… ku mohon.. hiks.. A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tentang perasaanku…"

Dia tetap tak bergeming… aku mendudukkan tubuh lemahnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku. "Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu… apapun yang terjadi… aku akan menjagamu dengan baik mulai sekarang, mian Jae.. mian selama ini aku tak menjagamu dengan baik hingga membuatmu begini. Jeongmal mianhae.."

Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. "BooJae… Saranghaeyo.." bisikku..

Perlahan, ku rasakan dadaku basah.. aku melepaskan pelukanku. Jaejoong menangis. Nde, apa itu artinya dia mendengar semua ucapanku. Ia meresponku…

.

.

**Author POV**

**Flashback**

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur di ruangan ICU. Tangannya bersimpuh pada meja di sebelah kasur itu. Setelah ia memaksa Dokter Park memberinya sebuah bulpoint dan kertas. Ia pun sudah menolak semua pertolongan Dokter Park padanya, dan meminta ia di tinggalkan sendirian di kamar ICU ini. Karena Jaejoong sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat intensif.

Tuhan… berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi.. bisiknya dalam hati. "U-uhugghh." Ia kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak. Tangannya mulai bergetar memegang bulpoint yang mulai ia gerakkan perlahan. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dompet itu.

Foto mereka berlima…. Foto yang di ambil satu tahun yang lalu… mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum…

Changmin meletakkan foto itu di sampingnya. Menatap satu persatu wajah hyung-hyungnya yang ada di foto itu…

Ia mulai menulis…

Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun Hyung dan Junsuie hyung….

Changmin kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya seraya terus berusaha menyelesaikan kertas ke empat yang ia tulis. Bulpoint yang ia genggam terlepas dari tangannya. Napasnya sudah terputus-putus.

"Hoshhh hhosh hah…"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Changmin memandangi foto mereka berlima. Senyum terukir dari bibirnya. Pandangan matanya memudar dan terpejam perlahan… Napas dan detak jantungnya sudah berhenti…

**End Flashback…**

.

.

Tangan Yunho gemetar saat membuka kertas putih yang penuh dengan bercak merah itu.. darah… darah Changmin…

_Yunho hyung…_

_Gomawo.. Jeongmal Gomawoyo~ sejak lahir di dunia ini, aku sama sekali tak mengenal sosok appaku sampai umurku menginjak dua belas tahu. Saat kecil, aku sangat iri melihat teman-temanku di antar dan di jemput oleh appa-nya ke Sekolah. Aku sedih walau aku tidak pernah menangis, aku sedih walau aku tidak pernah memperlihat kesedihan itu…._

_Empat tahun yang lalu, saat kau mendaftarkanku ke Sekolah baruku, Kau mengantar dan menjemputku saat itu… aku sangat bahagia hyung. Aku… aku sangat bahagia walau aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya._

_Karenamu aku menjadi tahu bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang Appa. Karena dirimu aku bisa merasakan masih kecil yang sangat membahagiakan walau hanya sebentar._

_Hyuung.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Aku menyayangimu.. gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo…_

Yunho terduduk lemas di sofa. Sofa yang berada di kamar rawat inap Jaejoog.

Air matanya kembali mengalir… entah kapan air mata ini akan berhenti mengalir. Ia… sudah sangat lelah rasanya bahkan hanya untuk menangis…

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

**Yunho POV**

Junsu sudah kembali pulih. Dia sudah di nyatakan sangat sehat. Namun Dokter masih belum mengizinkannya banyak bergerak, bahkan berbicara… dia masih terbaring lemah di kasur. Setidaknya… aku harus mempersiapkan diriku saat nanti Junsu bertanya tentang keberadaan Yoochun dan Changmin..

Kondisi tubuh Jaejoong semakin membaik, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jaejoong masih belum pulih…

Aku mencium seikat mawar merah yang baru saja aku beli dari toko bunga tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Aku tak sabar memberikan ini pada Jaejoong. Semoga hari ini ia bisa kembali tersenyum.. atau kembali menangis tidak masalah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat tatapan kosongnya… jiwanya sekarang entah ada dimana…

Sebenarnya aku tak berani meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Tapi tadi saat ku tinggal ia tengah tertidur dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Rumah sakit sedikit sepi.

Aku memutar ganggang pintu dan membukanya…. Mataku membelalak saat tak menemukan Jaejoong di ranjangnya. "Jae… Eoddiga..?"

Mawar merah tadi terlepas dari tanganku. Aku segera berlari masuk dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Kosong. Jaejoong tak ada disana. Aku keluar kamar itu

dan berlari ke segara arah mencarinya. Aku seperti orang gila sekarang. "Jae! Kau dimana? Jaejoong-ah!"

Aku mulai ketakutan. Tuhan, tolong jaga Jaejoong. Andweee! Jangan sampai dia melakukannya lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencobanya. Nde, sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya mencoba memotong pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau, menusuk lehernya sendiri dengan garpu.. atau melukai tubuhnya dengan apapun yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Mataku membelalak saat melihat bercak darah berceceran di lantai. Ku ikuti arah bercak darah itu… menuju tangga rumah sakit ini.

Aku terus mengikuti bercak darah itu… Nde, aku tahu.. aku tahu dia dimana sekarang. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gedung atap rumah sakit ini.

Aku tahu dia mau melakukan itu lagi. Aniyo! Jangan melakukan itu Jaejoong-ah! ku mohon Jangan…

Aku sampai ke atap gedung ini dengan napas yang tersengal sengal. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi atap gedung ini. Dari jauh ku lihat Jaejoong berdiri di tepi gedung ini dengan kedua tongkat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bisa meraih tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan kedua tongkat itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara…. Tubuhnya mulai limbung…

"ANDWEEEEE!"

Aku menahan tubuh Jaejoong dan meneriknya ke tengah gedung ini. Memeluknya erat hingga ia sulit bernapas. Tidak! tidak akan ku biarkan kau meninggalkanku Jae. Tidak akan!

"Lepas aku Yunho! Hiks… lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku mati… hiks ku mohon Yunho!" ia terus memberontak, memukul-mukul dadaku, melepaskan pelukanku yang sangat erat.

"Tidak akan Jae. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati… aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.."

"Hiks.. aku ingin bertemu Eomma-ku Yun… hiks.. ku mohon…"

"Bukan kematianmu yang di inginkan Eomma-mu Jae. Tapi kebahagianmu… dengarkan aku Jae, Eomma-mu akan sedih melihat Joonggie-nya menjadi anak yang lemah seperti ini. Kembalilah Jae. Kembalilah tersenyum. Kembali lanjutkan hidupmu…"

"Hidupku sudah tidak berarti kau tahu! Hiks. aku sudah kotor. Aku tidak berguna. Aku hanya akan membebanimu Yun… hiks.."

Aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku. Namja bodoh ini. Masih belum mengerti…. "Kau sangat berarti bagi seseorang Jae. Seseorang yang juga tak punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi demi dirimu, demi cintanya padamu, ia akan terus berjuang untukmu Jae. Jadi ku mohon… ku mohon jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi…"

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Ia kembali terisak. Aku melepsakan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"Jae…"

"S-siapa seseorang itu…"

"A-aku…" aku gugup saat menatap wajah sendunya.

"Eoh…Hahahaa.." Jaejoong terkekeh… lalu kembali menatapku. "Apa kau kasian padaku Jung Yunho. Kalau itu jawabannya… aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!" mata bulat dan besarnya menatap tajam diriku.

"Ini bukan kasian…" aku balas menatapnya tajam… berusaha meyakinkannya lewat tatapanku. "Karena aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong!" aku meninggikan suaraku..

Ku lihat ia hanya terpaku. Butiran air mata mengalir perlahan di sudut mata besarnya. Aku menghapus air mata itu. "Saranghaeyo Jaejoonggie… Jeongmal saranghae… aku jatuh cinta padamu.. semenjak mengenalmu empat tahun yang lalu."

"Yun…"

"Aku seorang mafia saat itu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan untuk melindungimu. Aku.. aku takut… aku takut kalau kau sampai di celakai oleh mereka. Karena kau… merupakan titik kelemahanku. Aku.. aku akan lemah kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Karena itu… kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku Jaejoong-ah. Aku pasti hancur kalau sampai kau mati…"

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di sudut matanya…

"Tapi kondisiku sekarang…." ia melirik kaki kirinya yang sudah tak ada.

"Bagiku kau tetap malaikat tersesat… yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta… meski sayapnya kini telah patah, tidak akan mengubah perasaanku sedikitpun… BooJae-ku… tetap cantik… aku tetap mencintaimu.. Jae-"

"Saranghae… nado saranghae Yunho-ah… hiks… Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Jaejoong mendekap tubuhku. Ia kembali bergetar dan menangis.

Tuhan… Jeongmal gomawo. Aku yakin. Aku selalu yakin semua takdirmu akan selalu adil. Pasti kau punya rencana yang hebat untuk kami setelah ini. Aku akan terus menunggu dan bersabar untuk itu… aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku.

Sinar bulan purnama malam ini… taburan bintang di langit… seolah memberi isyarat, akan cerahnya matahari esok.. nde, semoga saja.. esok akan lebih baik.

.

.

**Author POV**

Jaejoong membuka

sebuah kertas putih yang mirip dengan yang pernah di baca Yunho..

_Jaejoong hyung…_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini… ku harap kau sudah bisa kembali tersenyum, nde. Hyung, kau pasti akan merindukan saat kita berkelahi kan? Atau saat kita berlarian di sungai Cheonggyecheon? Atau saat kau mengomeliku ketika aku mengambil jatah makan Yoochun dan Junsu hyung? Hehehee.. aku.. juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Eomma.._

_Hyung… saat aku kecil, aku sangat iri ketika melihat teman-temanku menunjukkan bekal makanan yang di siapkan Eomma mereka. Aku sangat iri.. aku sangat iri sampai kadang-kadang aku sengaja pura-pura menjatuhkan bekal makanan mereka hingga tumpah. Hehehee~ tidak salah kalau kau memanggilku evil magnae. Kau tau, saat dulu kau membuatkan bekal untukku, aku bisa dengan bangganya mengatakan Eomma-ku yang membuatkannya untukku._

Air mata Jaejoong menetes membasahi kertas putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah itu…

_Jaejoong hyung… Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawoyo~ meski kau sangat cerewet dan suka mengomel, justru karena itulah aku merasakan kehadiran seorang Eomma dalam hidupku… yang tak pernah kurasakan semenjak aku di lahirkan di dunia ini…_

_Jaejoong hyung… berbahagialah bersama Yunho hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian~ Appa dan Eomma. Salam evil magnae! putra bungsu kalian :D_

Jaejoong bergetar dan terisak hebat. "Hiks… Minnie-ya.. Mianhae.."

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, di samping Jaejoong. Ia meraih Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. "Yun… M-minnie… Hiks.."

Belum hilang rasanya duka ketika ia menabur abu jasad Eomma-nya, Kini Jaejoong harus menerima kenyataan dongsaeng evil yang sangat ia sayangi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka selamanya.

"Junsu… Changmin tetap ada bersama kita Jae. Dia tetap hidup di dalam tubuh Junsu…" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat mata bengkak Jaejoong akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"M-maksudmu…" "Changmin tertembak karena ia melindungi Yoochun. Dan sebelum ia pergi… ia mentransplantasikan hatinya untuk Junsu…"

"Lalu Yoochun…?"

"Dia…" Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Dia pasti akan kembali Jae. Karena itu, kita harus menjaga Junsu untuknya. Yoochun pasti kembali… walau mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama.."

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir di pipinya. "Nde… kita akan merawat Junsu dan menjaganya dengan baik. Itu pasti…"

"Nde… setelah Junsu benar-benar pulih. Kita… kita bertiga akan pindah Gwangju… Kota kelahiranku… Jae."

"T-tapi… bagaimana denga Yoochun?"

"Justru dia yang menyuruhku membawa kalian jauh dari Seoul.. jauh dari kenangan dan masa lalu yang buruk. Disana… kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Tenang saja.. aku yakin Yoochun akan datang. Nde… dia pasti akan datang…"

Jaejoong hanya menangguk lemah lalu kembali memeluk Yunho. "Nde… aku aka mengikutimu kemanapun kau akan membawaku…"

"J-jinjaaa.. k-kemanapun?" Yunho agak sedikit gugup dengan pelukan mendadak Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karenanya….

"Hmm.." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yun.. bunyi jantukmu kuat sekali.. sampai terdengar.." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho kuatir.

Aishh jjinja sampai terdengar. Aishhh memalukan sekali. Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Yun, apa kau sakit… Yunnie?"

"E-eoh? Y-yunnie..?"

"Nde… mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu, Yunnie. Lucukan… hahahaa." Jaejoong terkekeh seraya menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

Yunho masih mematung berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tak karuan. Sungguh tidak elit. Ck!

"Yun, kau kenapa pucat. Apa kau sakit Yunnie…" Jaejoong meraba-raba wajah

Yunho dengan brutas. "Aigooo namjacingu-ku yang tampan sampai berkeringat dingin. Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Yak! Yaaak!" Yunho menoyor kening Jaejoong agar menjauh darinya. "Level kecerewetanmu semakin meningkat, aishh memusingkan…" Yunho beranjak dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Kalau mau menciumku lakukan saja… malah bersikap angkuh! Ck! dasar Yunnie pabbo…" gerutu Jaejoong seraya merebahkan dirinya kembali ke kasur. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir cherry-nya… "Hahahaa! Yunnie pabbo… Saranghaeyoo.."

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian….**

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini aku dan Jaejoong sudah bertekad mengatakan semuanya pada Junsu. Semenjak operasi itu.. kami terus menerus berusaha menghindar saat ia hendak bertanya tentang Yoochun dan Changmin. Aku… aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menutupi semuanya dari Junsu.

Kau tahu… meski selama ini di antara kami, tubuh Junsu paling lemah… tapi sebenarnya Junsu sangat kuat. Nde.. dia sangat kuat. Dia mampu melawan dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari kami selama bertahun-tahun…

Nde, aku yakin kali ini dia akan kuat… aku berharap dia akan kuat mendengarkan semua ini..

Kini, kami berdua sudah duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya.

"Su-ie…" Jaejoong meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, Hyung? Tolong jangan menutupinya lagi dariku…" Junsu menatap kami berdua satu persatu. Tatapan lemah namun menusuk hati. Lemah karena luka yang terpancar dari tatapan sendu itu.

"Y-yoochun… U-untuk membiayai pembedahan Hepatektomi dan transplantasi hati-mu… Yoochun melakukan itu… bergabung dengan sindikat mafia dan…." aku benar-benar tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatku.

Ku lirik pandangan mata Junsu menerawang kedepan… entah kemana.. air matanya mulai mengalir deras. "Teruskan Yunho hyung!"

Aku menghela napasku. "Y-yoochun membunuh… pamannya sendiri. Paman yang sudah merampas miliknya bahkan hampir juga nyawanya empat tahun yang lalu. Nde… kepala mafia itu menginginkan kematian paman Yoochun sendiri… dia membayar Yoochun untuk tugas itu.. lalu-"

"Yunho-ah.." Jaejoong menggenggam tanganku.

"Ku mohon cepat selesaikan ceritamu hyung!" tangan Junsu menggempal. Air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"C-changmin saat itu mengikuti Yoochun dan dia tertembak untuk melindungi Yoochun. Dan sebelum Minnie pergi… hiks.." aku beranjak dan menarik Junsu kedalam pelukanku. "M-minnie mendonorkan hatinya untuku… Junsu-ya…"

Yang ku dengar hanya isakan tertahan Junsu dalam dekapanku. Aku tahu dia mungkin hancur mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. "Su-ie.. ku mohon jangan membuat pengorbanan mereka berdua sia-sia… Yoochun pasti kembali padamu. Pasti! Dan Changmin… Minnie meninggalkan kita. Dia tetap hidup. Dia tetap hidup di dalam tubuhmu. Jadi… kau harus tetap melanjutkan kehidupan yang bahagia, arraseo!"

Junsu sama sekali tak menjawab. Yang masih terdengar hanya isakkan tangis pilunya.

"Su-ie… hyung tahu kau sangat kuat. Kau bahkan sangat kuat dari kami semua…" Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dan duduk di sampingku dan Junsu. Ia menghapus air mata Junsu.

Junsu masih tetap membisu… aku tahu.. aku tahu dia sangat shock… dia pasti tak siap… aniyo! Uri Junsu sangat kuat… aku terus memeluknya hingga isakannya tak terdengar lagi. Junsu tertidur. Nde… ini lebih baik. Semoga dalam tidurnya ia bisa bermimpi indah. Dunia nyata sangat kejam baginya… setidaknya untuk saat ini… tidurlah Junsu-ya… semoga saat terbangun nanti… semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuh lemahnya di kasur. Jaejoong menarik selimut Junsu dan menutupinya. Ia kembali duduk dan terus menggenggam tangan Junsu.

"Jae… tetaplah di sini dan Jaga Junsu. aku… aku akan menemui Yoochun sebelum besok kita pergi." Jaejoong menangguk. "Dan berikan ini pada Junsu…" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang berlipat kepada Jaejoong.

Aku mengusap kepalanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar rawat Junsu.

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun terduduk di tepi tembok di sebuah ruangan kecil berpagar besi. Tempat ia harus menghabiskan waktu hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Ia menatap sebuah kertas putih yang terlihat kotor oleh bercak merah , darah…

_"Chun… Junsu sudah pulih. Operasinya berhasil dan dia dinyatakan sembuh total oleh Dokter. Aku… aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu. D-dia hanya terus menangis… besok, kami bertiga akan pandah ke Gwangju. Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, kembalilah pada kami. Kami menunggumu… Junsu menunggumu…"_ ucap Yunho saat mereka tadi bertemu…

"Aku tidak tahu hyung… Junsu… mungkin membenciku.. hiks!"

Yoochun membuka perlahan kertas putih itu… air matanya kembali jatuh…

_Yoochun hyung…._

_Empat tahun yang lalu.. saat kau berlari kearahku yang sudah sekarat. Aku… saat itu aku kira aku hampir mati. Tapi saat melihatmu… Aku tahu Tuhan telah mengirim seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Aku… berhutang nyawa padamu… karena saat itu.. aku hampir mati memikirkan hyungku yang hampir di celakai di dalam bangunan tua itu…_

_Yoochun hyung… mengenalmu.. aku jadi merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang –hyung. Kau selalu membela dan membantuku saat aku di bully di Sekolah. Kau juga selalu mengatakan pada mereka, -jangan pernah menyakiti Dongsaengku- kau tahu… aku hampir menangis karena terlalu bahagia mendengarnya…_

_Aku dan dirimu… kita benar-benar seperti saudara kandung… saudara yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama…_

_Mianhae hyung… Jeongmal Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud diam-diam mencintai kekasihmu… aku… bahkan lebih dulu mencintainya sebelum dia mengenalmu. Tapi… kau lebih dulu mendapatkan cintanya… tapi, aku lega karena melepas orang yang ku cintai kepada seseorang sepertimu. Aku jadi tenang…_

Air mata Yoochun jatuh membasahi kertas putih penuh darah itu…

_Hyung… tolong jaga Junsu hyung dengan baik. Ah~ aniyo! Kau memang selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi… jangan pernah lagi membuat dirimu dalam bahaya seperti waktu itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu… pasti akan terjadi sesuatu juga pada Junsu hyung. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik juga, hyung. Aku… aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua.. Jadi ku mohon, Yoochun hyung… selalu membuat Junsu hyung bahagia. Aku percaya padamu hyung.._

_Aku… menyayangi Yoochun hyung- Dongsaengmu :D_

"Hiks… araseo Minnie… Jeongmal araseo! Aku akan selalu membahagiakannya walau nanti dia menolakku. Walau nanti dia membenci… gomawo Minnie.. Jeongma gomawoyoo~"

Air mata… lagi-lagi kembali menetes entah sampai kapan akan berhenti mengalir. Tapi hidup tetap berjalankan… dan percayalah.. di ujung jalan. Di ujung jalan sana Junsu sedang menunggumu, Chunnie. Dia menunggumu untuk melangkah menuju perjalanan kalian selanjutnya. Perjalannya menuju kebahagiaan. Percayalah~

.

.

Junsu meraba perlahan bekas pembedahan di perut atasnya. "Changmin-ah… Minnie pabbo… hiks…"

Rasanya ia tidak sanggup membaca kata demi kata tulisan yang tertoreh di atas kertas penuh bercak darah itu…

Tangan Junsu bergetar hebat… perlahan kertas itu ia buka…

_Junsu hyung yang imut…_

_Ini Minnie… saat kau membaca surat ini.. kau seharusnya sudah sehat dan tersenyum.. kalau tidak tutup kembali dan simpan di laci!_

_Hehe~_

_Su-ie hyung… jangan pernah mengatakan –selamat tinggal padaku- nde. Aku tidak pergi kemana-kemana, ara! Aku tetap berada di sisimu. Bahkan menempati salah satu tempat paling penting dalam dirimu. Aku.. tetap hidup di dalam dirimu… Su-ie hyung._

_Ku mohon jangan terlalu sering menangis. Makanlah yang banyak supaya pipi Chubby-mu kembali lagi. Yoochun hyung bilang, dia menyukai pipi Chubby-mu. Aku juga begitu._

Isakan tangis Junsu kembali terdengar. Jaejoong dari luar hanya bisa mengamati Junsu dari jauh. Membiarkan Junsu melanjutkan membaca suratnya…

_Su-ie hyung… kau tahu mengapa dulu aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Itu karena… karena aku mencintamu. Mianhae~ mianhae karena aku sudah berani diam-diam mencintamu. Tapi aku sadar… hanya Yoochun hyung yang mendapatkan cintamu.. Nde, aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia karena Yoochun hyung selalu bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dia bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku.. aku jadi lega melepaskanmu untuk orang seperti Yoochun hyung. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan cintamu…_

"Hiks… Mianhae Minnie.. Jeongmaaal."

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar rawat Junsu tertatih-tatih dengan kedua tongkat yang menopang tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Dongsaengnya itu. Jaejoong menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya.

_Junsu hyung… sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingn ku katakan, tapi dadaku terasa sangat sakit.. aku rasa aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu. Aku men-_

Terlihat bercak darah paling banyak mengotori kertas milik Junsu. Surat itupun seperti tak sempat terselesaikan oleh Changmin.

Apa yang ingin Changmin katakan sebenarnya… Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu. membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Junsu.

Semoga ini adalah air mata terakhir untuk semua penderitaan panjang ini. Karena saat esok datang. Mereka sudah tak berada di sini lagi. Nde… semoga tempat yang baru membawa kebahagian yang baru untuk mereka.

Chunnie… cepatlah kembali. Aku merindukanmu. Aku akan selalu menunggu. Aku akan memukulmu karena sudah berani melakukan ini. Chunnie… Hiks.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu.. C-chunnie.

.

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**


	7. Epilog

_**a TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI Fic…..! **_

**Epilog (Special for YooSu 3)**

_**/**_**Sacrifice/ **

**- Friendship, Drama, Romance / T /**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**-YooSu-YunJae-MinFood-**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, ****_Death Chara for Someone!_****, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Backsound : Fallen Leaves, Don't Say Good bye- ... or Miduhyo… or.. up to readers deh hehe~ **

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian….**

**At Gwangju… di sebuah daerah perkebunan teh yang sangat indah… Boseong.**

Seorang namja imut berbadan sedikit –errr montok tengah berlari menuju sebuah banguan kecil namun sangat bersih dan indah. Bangunan yang di kelilingi oleh kebun teh yang hijau di belakangnya, di sampingnya terdapat beberapa pohon cedar yang berdiri tegap dan indah. Bangunan yang di didirikan seseorang untuk anak-anak panti asuhan yang berada tak berapa jauh dari tempat ini.

Boseong merupakan perkebunan teh terbaik di Korea. Pohon-pohon teh ini menyelimuti bentangan alam mirip karpet halus berwarna hijau. Boseong sangatlah indah dan nyaman. Penuh dengan kebahagian.

Junsu, nama namja imut yang tengah berlari-lari kecil memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang telihat sangat nyaman itu. Ia sedikit kesusahan membawa sebuah tas hitam berukuran panjang dan besar. Banguan bercat hijau muda seraya dengan warna alam sekitar yang mengilingi, berbagai lukisan tentang alam juga senantiasa menempel pada dinding di dalam maupun di luar bangunan itu.

Diluar, nampak sebuah kebun dengan berbagaia bunga. Mulai dari mawar yang wangi, melati yang sangat mempesona, Angrek yang sangat elegan bahkan si rumput liar Dandelion-pun di rawat hingga begitu indah mengelilingi bangunan mungil ini. Terdapat juga beberapa sarana bermain anak-anak di depannya.

"Annyeong haseyo anak-anak! Mian.. Sonsaengnim terlambat lagi. Hehehe." Junsu hanya terkekeh mendapati murid-murid kecilnya tengah mengerucutkan bibir mereka sangat lucu. Ingin sekali Junsu mencubit satu persatu pipi-pipi gembul mereka karena gemas.

"Aiguuuhh! Tega sekali tak menjawab salam Dolphin Ssa'em hmm. Padahal Ssa'em terlambat harus membeli ini dulu…" Junsu perlahan mengeluarkan tas besar dan panjang yang ia sembunyikan di belakangnya sejak tadi.

Perlahan mata-mata kecil yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi mulai tertarik untuk melihatnya. Terlihat mata-mata kecil itu berbinar saat Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah benda penjang dan besar dari dalam tas itu. Sebuah keyboard berukuran sedang.

"Kyaaaa Dolphin Ssa'em. Hwaaaa!"

"O-omooo piano! Aku mau belajar bermain piano! Kyaaa!"

Mereka sudah berdiri dan berlonjak kegirangan karenanya. Junsu hanya terkekeh di buatnya. Dia terus tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu bocah-bocah kecil itu.

Mereka semua adalah murid taman kanak-kanak milik Junsu. Nde, jumlah lah memang hanya ada dua belas orang. Tujuh namja dan lima Yeoja. Dan mereka semua penghuni sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di daerah kebun teh ini juga.

Sulli, Luna, Jihyun, Sohyun dan Amber. Itu adalan nama para murid Yeoja di TK milik Junsu. Oh ya, TK ini di beri nama YS PreSchool… dan saat murid-muridnya bertanya. Junsu akan menjawab. Itu nama dirinya dan pangeran yang ia tengah ia nantikan kedatangannya… sudah sepuluh tahun. Kemudian, di daftar namja… ada Gikwang, Yoseob, Doojun, Minho, Taemin, Kibum dan Jinki.

Junsu mulai menekan-nekan tuts keyboard itu seraya bersenandung melantunkan lirik demi lirik –lullaby- kepada murid-muridnya.

_Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojing neowah naman i-nneun sweet dream Nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah i just wanna ma-ge you Feel my heart irsquo;m ready jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~_

anak-anak kecil itu seola terhipnotis dan terhanyut oleh melodi dan harmoni yang di ciptakan Junsu. Mata mereka berbinar menatap sang Sonsaengnim yang terus melantunkan lirik demi lirik senandung indahnya…

_Bangane bu-ri kkeojigo pyeonanhan otcharimeuro amu maldo Haji mal-go close your eyes nan nigyeote neoreul kamssa Jul-keoya jal-ja budeureob-ge soksagimyeo my heart ne-ge immajchul keoya Ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby_

Anak-anak itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuh mereka kekiri dan kekanan, seraya dengan alunan musik yang Junsu mainkan.

Junsu tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah anak-anak lucu itu. Ia segera mengentikan jentikan jari lincahnya.

"Wae? Ya Dolphin Ssa'em kenapa berhentiiii?" tanya Yoseob yang kini sudah mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

Junsu terkekeh. "Tidak berhenti… Hmm hanya.. Ssa'em membutuhkan suara kalian untuk bernyanyi. Bagaimana?"

"Hwaaaa! Neee ayo bernanyiiiii!" teriak mereka kompak membuat Junsu refleks langsung menutup telinganya. Aishh Jjinja!

.

.

Di dalam sebuah Bis yang sedang melaju menuju Boseong, seorang namja tampan, walau tubuhhnya terlihat sedikit kurus dan pipinya sangat tirus dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusam, tak bercahaya, namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan ketampanan wajahnya yang nampak tegas dan tetap mempesona. Bahkan sosok itu terlihat sangat manly dan tegap. Rambut hitam tebalnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin.

Ia nampak tersenyum saat Bis itu mulai memasuki kawasan nan hijau didepan matanya kini, perkebunan teh, Boseong..

Selama sekitar satu jam empat puluh menit, Bis itu berhenti di halte di kota ini. Namja tampan tadi terlihat keluar dari Bis dengan langkah cepat. Wajahnya nampak begitu tegang dan gelisa. Nampak ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku hoodei-nya. Seperti sebuah peta. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tempat…

Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil berkelok-kelok yang di hiasi pohon cedar di sisi kiri dan kanan jalanan itu. Sudah hamir setengah jam ia berlajan…

Tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Ia nampak sebuah kedai Grean Tea Ice Cream. Namun pengunjung di sana sepertinya cukup ramai. Terlihat para pengunjung itu rata-rata para tourist yang berkunjung ke perkebunan teh terbaik di Korea ini.

Namja tampan tadi masih setia memandangi kedua sosok yang tengah sibuk melayani para pembeli yang ingin merasakan keunikan Grean Tea Ice Cream itu. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Tatapannya sendu, memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam pada kedua sosok yang tengah di amatinya lekat tersebut.

Ia masih mematung. Hanya mampu memandang kedua sosok itu dari jarak jauh… "H-hyung.." hanya kata itu yang mampu mengiringi air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

.

.

"Boo… a-aku seperti mendengar suara Yoochun memanggilku.." Yunho menatap namja cantik yang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Pelanggan mulai sepi sekarang. Jaejoong balik menatap suaminya. "Itu karena kita sangat merindukannya. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun kan Yun… seharusnya Yoochun sudah kembali, tapi mengapa dia belum datang juga. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Junsu lebih lama lagi menderita. Yunnie.."

"K-kita… tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu.. Boo.." Yunho megalihkan pandangannya menuju jalanan di depannya kini. Mata musangnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.. "Y-yoochun-ah…"

Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. "Y-yoochun-ah… K-kau sudah kembali…." Perlahan mata besarnya mengalirkan cairan bening-nya lagi. Tentu saja, kali ini karena rasa bahagia yang tengah menyeruak di dalam hati mereka.

Mereka hanya terpaku dan saling menatap satu sama lain…

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho segera berlari menghampiri Yoochun yang masih berdiri mematung. Yunho menarik dongsaeng yang sangat ia rindukan itu kedalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis keduanya. Sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan dan hati keduanya. Haru, bahagia, kerinduan yang begitu besar… semuanya menyatu lewat tetesan air mata itu. Nde, ini adalah air mata ke bahagiaan.

.

.

Jaejoong memeluk Yoochun sangat erat. Ia sungguh merindukan Soulmate-nya ini. Nde, sangat rindu bahkan Jaejoong sering memanggil Yoochun dalam tidurnya dan terbangun lalu menangis. Kini mereka bertiga duduk di kedai Ice Cream milik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu kan? Kami… kami juga telah menepati janji kami. Kami menjaga Junsu dengan baik, Chunnie. Kau.."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan tersenyum kearah hyung tertuanya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung.. aku senang kalian berdua benar-benar hidup dengan baik sekarang. Dan.. gomawo, jeongmal gomawo sudah menjaga Junsu-ku dengan baik. Aku.."

"Lalu, bagaimana..?"

"Bibiku… adik dari Eomma-ku… dialah yang membantuku selama ini." Yoochun menatap kedua mata hyung didepannya kini

.

.

**Flashback…**

Yeoja paruh baya, namun tetap mempesona ini berjalan menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah menunggu-nya.

"Chun-ah.."

"Bibi.."

Yeoja yang di panggil bibi itu mengusap kepala keponakannya yang sudah lama menghilang itu, sudah lama juga ia cari.

"Mian… keluarga kami tidaklah berkuasa seperti keluarga Park. Kau harus menjalani hukuman selama sepuluh tahun.. dan kau harus menderita selama ini.. semua.."

Yoochun menarik bibinya yang mulai terisak itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aniyo, ini bukan salahmu. Dan aku… sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Gomawo.."

"Sudah seharusnya… dan mulai sekarang, tinggallah bersama kami, Chun-ah. Aku akan menebus semua pendertiaanmu selama ini.."

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa bibi… aku.. harus kembali kepada seseorang. Kembali kepada teman-temanku…"

"Hahhh.." terlihat yeoja paruh baya itu menghela napas. "Kau sama persis dengan ibumu, keras kepala. Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu… tapi kau harus sering menghubungiku, ara. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada kami. Kami ini juga keluargu nak…"

"Gomawo… bibi.. gomawo~"

Mereka kembali berpelukan sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sejak kecil, keluarga Park memang menjauhkan Yoochun dari keluarga ibunya.. wajar saja Yoochun sama sekali tak begitu akrab dengan mereka.

End Flashback…

.

.

"Jadi, kau di tolong oleh mereka selama ini… hah.. Syukurlah. Mianhae, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu…" ucap Yunho.

"Gwenchana Hyung… semua sudah berakhir sekarang.."

"Selamat datang kembali Chunnie.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Setelah datang ke tempat ini, kami berdua menikah dan membuka kedai Ice Cream ini. Dan kami memaksa Junsu untuk kembali ke Sekolah setelah kesehatannya benar-benar pulih total. Ia juga meneruskan kuliahnya setelah seselai sekolah. Dan setelah ia menyelesaikan kulaih arsiteknya, ia menjadi salah satu arsitek yang sangat sukses di kota ini. Dan… dua tahun yang lalu.. Junsu membangun sebuah TK di kaki bukit itu… " Yunho menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil yang nampak dari kedai Ice Cream-nya..

"Nde.. dan semenjak bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lucu itu lah, Junsu baru bisa kembali tersenyum. Walau senyuman itu tidak sama saat ia berada di dekatmu dulu. Tapi setidaknya… ia sudah bisa membagi senyumnya untuk orang lain…" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Begitukah… Jadi Junsu sudah sangat sukses sekarang…" mata Yoochun menatap bangunan kecil berwarna hujau muda itu lekat. "Aku.. aku jadi tidak berani bertemu dengannya… mungkin… sekarang dia membenci saat dia tahu semua yang telah ku lakukan."

PLAK!

"Awww! Appo hyung.." Yoochun mengelus-elus jidatnya saat mendapatkan jitakan talak dari hyung cantiknya itu.

"Aishhh jidat lebarmu memang tak berguna sama sekali, Yoochun pabbo! Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang membenci kekasihnya yang sudah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kau pikir Junsu sekejam itu. Cepat temui Junsu. Kembalikan lagi senyuman yang sudah sepuluh tahun hilang darinya. Kajjaaa!" bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Aishh tidak berubah. Masih galak dan cerewet.." Gerutu Yoochun. "Ara hyung.."

Yoochun terpaku saat melihat ke sisi kaki Jaejoong. Ia kembali memandang lekat Soulmate-nya itu. "Jae hyung… K-kakimu…"

"Eoh.." Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya. "Gwenchana… seseorang pernah bilang padaku. Jaejoong adalah malaikat tersesat yang tetap cantik meski sayapnya telah patah." Ucap Jaejoong bangga seraya melirik Yoochun di sampingnya kini.

"Mwooo, aishh sejak kapan Jung Yunho yang kaku dan dingin jadi suka meniru gaya merayuku, eoh?" ledek Yoochun.

"Yak! Aish jidat kau mau kakimu ku patahkan juga, eoh!" ucap Yunho yang kini tengah men-deathglare kearahnya.

"Hyaaaaa! Jaejoong hyuuuung! Aku ingn bertemu Junsu sekarang. Tolong tenangkan beruang galakmu nde! Hahahaaa!" teriak Yoochun seraya berlari menuju bangunan kecil di kaki bukit itu.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah suami dan sahabatnya itu. "Aishh kalian pikir kalian masih berumur delapan belas tahun, eoh. Kekanakan sekali. Hahahaa.. Asihh aku jadi merindukan Minnie-" Jaejoong tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali mematung dan meneteskan air mata.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. "Kita semua merindukan magnae evil itu… Boo. Tidak apa-apa.. menangislah…"

Jaejoong terisak seraya mengeratkan pelukannnya..

.

.

Yoochun melangkah kan kakinya perahan mendekati banguan kecil berwarna hijau muda ini. Semakin dekat… ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara… suara yang sangat ia rindukan.. Yoochun perlahan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Berdiri mematung di sana, memandangi punggung sosok yang sangat ingin ia peluk saat ini…

.

.

Suara dentingan tuts piano Junsu berakhir…

"Hmm hari ini cukup pelajaran musiknya, saatnya bermain…"

"Yeeeeeayyy!" teriak anak-anak kecil itu bersamaan.

"Oh ya Dolphin Ssa'em.. Dolphin Ssa'em pernah bilang, kalau pangeran yang Dolphin Ssa'em tunggu itu jago bermain piano ndeee?" tanya Kibum, namja kecil nan cantik itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Eoh…" Junsu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan KiBum. "Nde.. Dia sangat jago. Juga sangat keren ketika bermain piano.." balas Junsu dengan senyumannya.

"Jjinjaaa. Hwaaa! Kalau nanti dia sudah datang, suruh dia bermain piano di depan kami ndee!" ucap Sulli bersemengat.

"Tentu sajaaa!" balas Junsu tak kalah bersemangat.

.

.

Yoochun menyekat air mata yang mulai mengalir di sudut matanya. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah satu anak kecil yang sangat imut di sana. Anak itu terlihat memperhatikannya lekat.

"Dolphin Ssa'em. Apa pangerannya sangat tampaaan?" tanya bocah imut yang tadi sempat melihat Yoochun.

"E-eoh.." Junsu jadi sedikit kikuk. "T-tentu saja tampan… k-karena itu aku memanggilnya pangeran.. hehee."

"Lalu, apa bibirnya juga sangat seksi…" oh my…. Anak sekecil ini tau apa tentang seksi. Junsu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Ya Taemin-ah… a-apa yang kau tanya kan, eoh?"

.

.

Yoochun terkekeh menyaksikannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya kearah Taemin. Membuat pipi bocah imut itu bersemu merah.

"Teruuuus… apa pangeran itu juga sangat genit…"

Junsu semakin melongo di buatnya.

"Dan juga… apa jidatnya sangat lebaaaaarrrr?" lanjut Taemin berseru seraya merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

Yoochun semakin terkekeh di belakang.

Sementara Junsu semakin frustasi dengan pertanyaan Taemin. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun saat menoleh, Yoochun sudah terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu.

"Taemin, apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Ndeee… ada seorang pangeran tampan berjidat lebar di belakang Dolphin Ssa'em!" pekik Taemin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang Junsu.

Sementara anak-anak yang lain hanya menadang heran Junsu dan Taemin seraya mengedip-ndedipkan matanya lucu. Pertanda… mereka tak mengerti.

Junsu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu..ia menoleh ke segara arah namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Junsu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan hendak kembali ke dalam..

"Su-ie…." Namun… suara Husky itu menghentikan langkahnya. Yoochun muncul dari balik dinding di sisi kiri dan terus berjalan mendekati Junsu..

Jarak di antara mereka terus mendekat dan semakin dekat… mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, lekat.. dan nampak memancarkan kerinduan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar… air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata keduanya. Mengalir perlahan tak mereka hentikan. Bairkanlah, seolah beban kerinduan yang selama ini mereka tanggung jatuh terlepas bersama air mata itu.

"C-chunnie… hiks.. C-chunnie…"

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya. Erat dan mengikat. Seolah tak ingin membiarkan tubuh mereka terpisah lagi oleh ruang dan waktu. "Su-ie… Bogoshippo… Jeongmal Bogoshippo… Mianhae S-suie.. Jeongmal Mianhae… Hiks.."

"Pabbo! Dasar pabbo! Aku membencimu hiks…" Junsu memukul-mukul dada Yoochun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku memang bodoh Su-ie.. Hiks Mianhae…"

"Chunnie… Nan bogoshippo… nado bogoshippo… Hikss…" Junsu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yoochun. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan kehangatan dekapan ini, aroma tubuh ini, dan hembusan nafas ini… sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar… Junsu bahkan hampir gila karena dia sangat merindukan Yoochun. Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong tak pernah membiarkannya kembali ke Seoul. Ya, mengingat Mr. Cho nampaknya masih mengincar mereka.

"Aku sudah datang sayang… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji.." Yoochun mengendurkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Junsu.

"Hiks… awas kalau kau mengingkarinya.. aku… aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" ucap Junsu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat imut. Masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Nde, bahkan jauh lebih imut.

"Miduhyo… Percayalah padaku Su-ie sayaang.." Yoochun menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

Mereka hanyut dalam suasan romantis dan masih saling menatap, bahkan bibir keduanya hampir saja menyatu…. Melupakan mata-mata kecil yang ikut terhanyut menyaksikan keduanya kini…

"Kyaaaa! Hiks hiks… Andweeeee!" teriakan melengking Taemin sukses menyadarkan Yoochun dan Junsu dari acara tatap-tatapan mereka dan juga tatap-tatapan (?) mata-mata kecil yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Yak, Taeminah~ Waeyooo?" tanya Gikwang kesal karena telah sukses membuat acara menonton film romantis live-nya gagal total.

"Hiks… Panngeran tampan-ku jangan cium Dolphin Ssa'em.. Hiks…" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya tersenyum kikuk dideppan makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa yang hampir saja mata suci mereka ternodai.

"Mwooo? Siapa Pangeran tampanmu, Taemtaem, Eoh?" geram Minho yang sudah men-deathglare imut kearah Yoochun.

"Yang pasti bukan hyuuung hiks…" jawab Taemin sesegukkan menatap malas Minho di sampingnya. Kkkk~

"Doojun-ah. Ajak teman-temanmu bermain di luar sekarang juga…" Ucap Junsu memerintahkan Doojun, sang ketua kelas agar segera membawa murid-muridnya keluar.

"Nde Ssa'em!" Doojun berdiri di depan kelas dan dengan tatap tajamnya ia memerintahkan teman-temannya agar berdiri lalu meninggalkan kelas. "Teman-temaaaan! Kaajjaaaa! Kita bermain di luaaar!" suaranya memekakkan telinga setiap orang di ruangan itu. Serentak mereka menutup telinganya. Lau, serentak semua anak-anak itu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas, kecuali satu orang, yaitu si imut Taemin. Ck!

Yoochun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan ajaib murid-murid Junsu itu. Yoochun dan Junsu pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas itu agar tak menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Taemtaem! Aku bermain di luar." Minho berteriak dari luar memanggil Taemin.

"Shireoyooo hiks!" kesal Taemin yang terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ck! akhirnya Minho dan Doojun pun bertindak. Mereka menyeret paksa Taemin agar keluar dari kelas. Ck! sepertinya kedua bocah ini cukup mengerti kalau Dolphin Ssa'em mereka hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan pangerannya. Aiguuuhh!

"Hahahaa… mereka benar-benar lucu.." Yoochun terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol bocah-bocah itu. Dia melirik Junsu yang tengah tersenyum seraya memandangi semua murid-muridnya. Yoochun jadi ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya, ia berhutang banyak pada bocah-bocah imut itu.

Yoochun beranjak perlahan dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu dari belakang. Ia juga membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Junsu. "Sayang… aku senang melihat tersenyum seperti itu.. terus lah tersenyum nde. Dan… aku senang pipi Chubby-mu sudah kembali… aku menyukainya…"

Chu~

"C-chunnie.. aigooo! Disini masih ada murid-muridku…" Junsu menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Jadi… Ahjushi juga bisa bermain piano dan menyanyi… kyaaaa Daebaaak!" mata Jihyun berbinar-binar menatap Yoochun.

"Tentu sajaa.. Pangerannya Dolphin Ssa'em memang kereeen~" bangga Yoochun.

"Ahjushi juga jago bermain basket… Jjinjaaa?" kali ini Minho yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Nde… nanti kami akan membuat lapangan basket di samping kelas… dan aku akan mengajari kalian bermain basket!"

"Kyaaaaa Asieeeek!" seru para bocah namja itu berteriak kegirangan.

Kini mereka tengah duduk membuat lingkaran. Dan Yoochun kini duduk di samping Junsu.

"Yak, tuan pangeran yang sok keren… baru beberapa menit di sini sudah berani mencuri perhatian murid-muridku!" Junsu menggerutu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat imut. Membuat Yoochun benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Hwaaaa! Bukankah itu ada pesawat perang yang sedang tempuuuur!" ucap Yoochun seraya menujuk ke arah langit yang sedikit terhalang oleh tingginya pohon cedar.

Mata-mata bocah kecil itu langsung beralih pada arah tangan Yoochun. Dan dengan sigap, Yoochun menarik Junsu ke hadapannya… ia menyatukan bibir mereka… tanpa membuang waktu langsung melumat ganas bibir plum kekasihnya… yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Junsu hanya bisa mematung beberapa saat. Ia benar-benar tak siap dengan serangan mendadak ini. Terlebih lagi untuk membalasnya atau hanya sekedar mendesah. Itu… terlalu bahaya. Junsu hanya memilih diam dan berusaha mendorong Yoochun agar segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Hosh…" deruh napas keduanya, seraya dengan mata-mata kecil itu serentak kembali menatap mereka.

"Mana…? Tidak adaaa?" Tanya Jinki menatap penuh curiga Yoochun.

Sementara yang di tatap sedang berusaha menormal kan kembali napasnya. Begitu juga dengan Dolphin Ssa'em mereka. Begitu mencurigakan…? Mata kecil mereka memicing menatap penuh selidik.

"Tuan pangeran dan Dolphin Ssa'em kenapaaa?" Kali ini Amber yang bertanya, si bocah yeoja yang penampilannya terlihat lebih manly dari pada si cantik Kibum dan tentu saja si imut Taemin.

"Ah~ aniya hh.. Gwenchana…hosh.." Jawab Junsu dengan napas yang masih memburu.

"Jjinjaaa…? Mengapa ada air menetes di bibir Dolphin Ssa'em?" tanya Sohyun kebingungan seraya menatap lekat Sonsaengmin-nya yang kini berusaha mengelap-elap sisa-sisa saliva mereka yang sudah tercampur dan menetes di sudut bibirnya. Ck!

"Ahh.. i-ni…" Junsu melirik tajam Yoochun di sampingnya kini. Matanya seolah berkata.. AWAS SAJA KAU PARK YOOCHUN PABBO!

Sementara yang di tatap hanya terkekeh geli seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ahh Gwenchanaa. Tadi sempat turun Hujan dan menetes di bibir Ssa'em." Ucap Junsu asal. Ohmaigatsaaan! Junsu memang selalu bertindak dulu baru berfikir. Ck!

Sementara Yoochun semakin terkekeh di buatnya. Dan bocah-bocah itu hanya berkedip-kedip lucu… bertanda mereka sungguh tak mengerti. Baiklah anak-anak! Mari kita lupakan soal pesawan perang yang sedang tempur ataupun hujan yang turun dan hanya menimpa bibir Dolphin Ssa'em. Ck! Sungguh tak terjangkau oleh pemikiran bocah-bocah polos itu. Bwakakakkkaaa!

.

.

"Su-ie… sudah siap eoh? kajja.. Yunho sudah menunggu di luar."

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Junsu. Ia berjalan sedikit terpincang-pincang dengan kaki palsu yang melekat di kaki kirinya.

Sementara Junsu tengah berdiri di depan cermin terus mondar-mandir tak karuan. Sebuah Toxedo putih melekat di tubuh montoknya, membuatnya nampak sangat mempesona dengan balutan pengantin itu.

"Mwooo? S-sudah siap?... aish aku gugup hyung! Otte?" Junsu masih terus melanjutkan acara mondar mandirnya. Ck!

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli melihat ke gugupan sang Bride hari ini. Sangat lucu melihatnya seperti itu. Jaejoong tak sabar langsung menarik paksa Junsu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyuuung aishh.. a-aku.."

"Aishh lama sekali! Sudah hentikan acara mondar mandri tak pentingmu itu. Ada acara yang lebih penting dari itu."

Kini keduanya sudah berada di ujung altar yang akan membawa Junsu kepada kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di atas podium, tersenyum kearahnya. Sangat tampan… Junsu sempat terpaku saat melihat penampilan Yoochun dengan balutan Toxedo hitamnya.

Yunho menari tangan Junsu agar melingkar di lengannya. "Aishh Su-ie.. nanti di kamar, hanya wajahnya yang kau lihat. Jadi sekarang ayo jalan. Pendeta sudah sedari tadi menunggumu." Gerutu Yunho.

"Aishh Hyung… jangan menggotaku!" jawab Junsu dengan wajah memerah yang di tundukkan.

"Hah, aku sedang mengomelimu bukan menggodamu…" Yunho terlihat frustasi menghadapi tingkah bodoh sang Bride yang terlihat sangat gugup hari ini.

Halaman depan rumah mereka yang Luas. Di tamah tatanan kebun yang penuh dengan beberapa bunga berwarna beragam, sangat cantik menjadi latar altar tempat pengikraran janji suci Yoochun dan Junsu hari ini.

Terlihat beberapa tetangga dekat mereka, beberapa teman-teman Junsu, para penghuni panti dan murid-murid Junsu tentunya sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Kini Yunho tengah membawa Junsu kepada Yoochun yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut sang Bride.

Di bawah sinar matahari pagi ini, di antara keharuman semerbak bunga-bunga yang melatari tempat nan sakral ini.. mereka mengucapkan janji suci cinta mereka. Cinta yang sudah melalui berbagai rintangan bahkan maut yang hampir memisahkan mereka.

Air mata menetes di pipi keduanya. Nde, tentu saja karena kebahagian yang hampir meledak. Tak terbendung lagi… sungguh mereka tahu. Tuhan selalu punya jalannya… kalau kita terus percaya akan kebahagian yang sejati itu… kalau kita menempuh jalan yang benar. Yoochun, Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin pernah salah menempuh jalan itu. Namun orang mereka cintai menuntun mereka berbalik menuju jalan yang benar itu. Jalan menuju kebahagian yang sejati.

"Saranghae… Saranghaeyo Park Junsu.."

"Nado saranghaeyo Park Yoochun…"

Mata mereka kembali menatap… seolah menuntun anggota tubuh mereka yang lain mengikuti tatapan itu… mengeliminasi jarak yang selama sepuluh tahun ini memisahkan… hidung mereka saling menempel…

Kelopak melati berjatuhan menghujani kedua namja yang masih saling menatap ini…

Jaejoong berhasil mengalihkan perhatian bocah-bocah lucu itu dan berusaha mengajak mereka bersenda gurau dengan lelucon-lecucon tak lucu yang di buatnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling melumat dengan lembut di atas podium. Di saksikan semua pasang mata yang menghadari penyatuan mereka hari ini, kecuali kedua belas pasang mata kecil yang tak bedosa itu. Dan kini Yunho bergabung dengan Jaejoong untuk membantu istrinya yang sedikit kewalahan menangani bocah-bocah ajaib itu.

Yoochun melepaskan ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas karena dada mereka sesak akibat keurangan oksigen. Terlihat aliran saliva mereka yang telah tercampur menetes di sudut bibir Junsu.

Yoochun meletakkan tangannya tepat pada perut atas Junsu. "Gomawo Minnie.. dengan hatimu yang terlebih dahulu mencintainya… kau telah menyelamatkan hidupnya… aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.. juga menjaga dirimu yang hidup di dalam sini. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan hidup kami…"

Air mata Junsu menetes tepat di atas punggung tangan Yoochun yang berada di perut atasnya. Yoochun segera menghapus air mata itu dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.. penuh kelembutan dan decakan nikmat.

Minnie… gomawo~ Jeongmal gomawo sudah menjadi malaikat kecil yang terus menjagaku sampai kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Aku menepati janjiku untuk selalu hidup bahagia…

Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yoochun. Mereka masih setia saling melumat, menghisap, bahkan sesekali Yoochun menggigit gemas bibir namja yang beru beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi istrinya itu.

Langit semakin cerah…. Benar-benar cerah… seolah ikut merayakan kebahagian dua hati yang sedang di persatukan oleh ikatan janji suci yang sudah mereka ucapkan…..

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Author's Zone**

- Yoshhh mari tebar bunga buat mommy and daddy anak-anak! Eu kyang kyaaang~ -_-

- ORZ! Mian Minnie Oppa! Oppa harus menjadi Korban kesadisan Fanfic ini. Saya harus mengirimmu ke surga…! Aaazzzzhhhzz! Jangan patah hati lagi nde. Kalau ada waktu luang, main2lah ke nereka, nanti oppa bakal ketemu Si raja setan. Jodoh oppa yang sebenarnya/Plaaaak! #SALAH #DIGETOKBABYKYUUU -_- abaikan!

- ORZ saya memang tak pacak (?) dalam urusan mengcasting (?) para Cast-

Pertama, saya menjadikan si Pendeta gagal itu sebagai Bos Besar Sindikat Mafia, plus dia bertingkah genit pke acara perkosa Jaejae pula/ Jiahahahaaa ~ *Sungkeman dulu pak pendeta gagal /plak** dance sorry2 depan foto siwon oppa

Kedua, saya mengcasting Daesung oppa sebagai anak buah siwon yang kejam! ORZ! Dengan mata sipitnya klo ketawa tuh mata ilang membuat si oppa jadi kocak benar di mata ane! Aaazzzzhhh lagi2 saya salah Casting! Maafken Daesung oppa-_-

Yang ketiga menjadikan jidi Oppa sebagai kepala Gengster kejam! Ogmaigadsaaaan! Dimana2 yg namanya ketua gengsters itu orangnya serem, tinggi, item kali ya.. yah yahh begitu dah pokoknya.. tidak yang kecil2 imut seperti jidi oppa / Hiks hikssss/ nyebur empang bareng xiahki!

Oke! Ff ini di nyatakan gagal total dalam urusan pengcastingan (?) -_-

- **Oke! Semoga Fanfic ini menghibur Yorobeun! **

- **Bye! N….. REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO!**


End file.
